Disturbia
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: It has been 2 years since their savior has been seen by anyone. His return will rock the wizarding world. Britain meet the next Dark Lord, one both Voldemort and Dumbledore fears. Hell's Child has arrived. SLASH THREESOME Severus/Harry/Voldemort RL/FG
1. Prologue

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Summary: **Sequel to Love's Lament, it had been 2 years since their savior has been seen by anyone. His return will rock the wizarding world. Meet the next Dark Lord. SS/HP/LV SLASH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling was a writer of children's stories this is one story not meant for innocent eyes, I love her characters and world, I am just twisting them for my own enjoyment and I am making no money nor claiming any right to the characters or places you will read about.

**Rating: MATURE, 16 and up please!**

**Warnings: Violence, Anger, Rage, Serious S/M, very graphic sex of the slash variety, both Slash and Fem-slash will appear in this story, Threesome and Moresome sex, and various other evil things.**

**A/N **This story will be very harsh, and it is the continuation of a one-shot I wrote previously. This may be read on it's own but I suggest reading it for background information at some point.

**Prologue**

Spinner's end was a quiet little place, a bit run down, but livable if you didn't spend much time outside of a single room, in other words it was the perfect place for a mostly reclusive Potion's Master to hide out in. His lab was the cleanest and safest room in the small house, and he spent hours upon hours in that tiny room brewing his favorites. In the two years since the British wizarding world had crumbled into disarray he had hidden out in this dust filled place with few visitors.

Thus when a knock came upon the front door in the wee hours of a dreary winter morning, Severus Snape was awake, but content to ignore the knocking. If it was just some poor lost soul looking for lodging they would eventually give up and move to the next house down where they would be greeted by a kind hearted farmers wife who would let them spend the night sending them off with food in their bellies and warm clothes on their backs. If it was somebody important they would either try again at a more decent hour or just let themselves in anyway. He knew it was not the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort never knocked.

He was not expecting the blast of power that heralded the entrance of this strange visitor. Severus had his wand out and ready before the person had a chance to take two steps. A heart beat later, he was disarmed and bound. Whoever this person was he was incredibly fast. The man was a little bit taller than average height, slender, and covered head to ankle by a sweeping black cloak. For a second Severus thought it was the Dark Lord, but it couldn't have been, this person was a good six inches shorter then the new body he had acquired with use of that Potter brat's blood.

"Now, now, Professor I know I wasn't your favorite student, but I didn't think you would attack on sight?" A low mocking voice came out from beneath the shadowed hood.

Severus had not been silenced enabling him to ask, "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled softly but didn't answer, instead he reached up and pushed the hood back away from his face. There was no mistaking those killing curse green eyes, a quick glance upwards confirmed the identity by the appearance of a lightning bolt scar.

Harry Potter stood before his eyes, and what was more shocking then the brat barging into his house taking him by surprise, the boy had not been seen by a single wizard in Britain for just over two years. In fact the Golden Boy had disappeared the very same night the bodies of Lucius and Draco Malfoy were found, the younger was found laid out gently holding onto a single white lily, the elder was nothing but smoking remains. Many crazed theories had come up to explain the situation none of which were in any way believable.

Yet here the boy was standing in front of him although one look at the acid green eyes told him all he needed to know.

The Boy-Who-Lived was dead.

A/N This was just a short teaser to get you started the first chapter will be out later tonight or tomorrow morning as I am starting on it immediately after this is posted.


	2. There Goes The Neighborhood

Disturbia

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter One

There Goes The Neighborhood

Severus Snape stared up at his former student in shock. It was the same annoying brat he had taught in class for six years, and yet it wasn't. Harry Potter had never displayed the calm confidence that practically screamed power and danger. Not once had the small waif of a boy caused Severus any hint of fear and yet here he was at the complete mercy of the student whose life he had made into a living Hell and he was afraid.

"What do you want from me?" He asked with the charred body of Lucius coming to the forefront of his mind, could Potter be responsible for the death after all?

"Right now I need your aide, after that is dependant upon the outcome of the favor." Harry answered almost serenely but there was something cold in the way the boy smiled.

"What is the favor you ask?" Snape asked cautiously, he didn't trust Potter at all. He wouldn't put it past him to ask the impossible and it would be better to just get his death over with now, he was pretty much useless with the world in such a craze.

"I want you to set up a meeting with both of your masters, preferably at different times. I have things that need to be said to both of them. I know you played both sides in the past, I am simply asking you to do the same things you have already done. Tell them whatever you need to, just get them to meet with me. They can have as many people as they want beside them when the meeting happens, but I don't suggest it, Lords don't like to have an audience when their pride is destroyed." Harry ordered, and Severus had no doubt this was an order, his face was straight and his voice steady. Harry knew what he was asking.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to waltz into both Voldemort's lair and Hogwarts, getting both leaders to meet with you without them having laid eyes on you in two years?" Severus asked incredulously. The pressure from the bounds was digging into his wrists, and bent his back harshly, needless to say he was not in the most cheerful of moods even for him.

"In short, yes. That would be the gist of it." Harry replied calmly.

"A mission like that would be suicide!" Severus responded harshly.

"Not if I win it isn't. I don't throw away the lives of useful people. Make yourself useful and you just might survive this war." Harry's reply was stark and cold showcasing the changes that had been wrought in the boy.

"Just whose side are you on?" Severus asked suspiciously, not knowing where the boy was coming from.

"I belong only to myself, if you perform your task there will no longer be a need to ask that question of anyone. The old Alliances are dead, it is time for the new to take their place." Harry preached, pulling out his wand once again, Severus flinched before he realized what had happened the spells binding him in place had been removed. Potter still had his wand though.

"Whose shoes are you trying to fill Dumbledore's or Voldemort's?" Severus asked quietly as he rubbed his aching wrists trying to get the blood to flow back into them.

"Neither, they are both pathetic fools, we have one manipulating old codger who doesn't know when to draw the line, and the other is a hypocritical bastard who let his ideals go too far. They will either change their ways or die, simple enough." Harry explained evenly.

"Why are you doing this, and why now?" Severus asked suspiciously, he was a spy it was in his nature to be suspicious.

"I have learned that those who chose not to fight get killed anyway, I might as well fight. I am doing it now because I am strong enough to win now." He responded darkly. "They turned me into a killer of their own free will, I am just proving how good a student I was."

There was a pause in the conversation after that. They both needed a second to come to terms with what he said. Severus wondered why he had included Dumbledore on the list of people who turned him into a killer when he realized the Stone incident in the boy's first year had turned the boy into a killer at age eleven. It didn't take a genius to figure out the stone should never have been kept at Hogwarts behind enchantments three first years could get through, even if the Headmaster had practically handed them the map and directions himself. They had just enough time to realize dawn had arrived before Severus got the conversation going again.

"What happened to you? Who ARE you?" Severus asked incredulously as he realized once and for all, the annoying brat was gone and this man stood in his place.

"I am not the boy you used to know, but I am finally myself if that makes any sense, I have yet to find a name. As for what happened, that is a story for after you complete your task." Harry answered.

"What makes you so sure I am going to do this task of yours?" Severus tested.

"If you didn't intend to do as I say, you would have tried to run as soon as I took the spells off you wand or not." Harry explained with a raised eyebrow.

Severus broke down and finally asked the important questions, "When do you want these meetings to happen and where would you like them. You mentioned they could have as many people as they liked, what sort of oaths should the supporters take? What kind of agreement do you want from me?"

Harry didn't respond immediately, he took a moment to think over the possibilities, but soon gave Severus the information he needed. "I want the meetings as soon as you can manage them, tonight and tomorrow night would be preferred. I believe meeting Dumbledore first would be the better option, as I am not quite sure where he is going to end up just yet. Supporters only need to take an oath of secrecy, they can fight all they want they won't win. In fact I am hoping the Dark side will attack it will be very helpful if they did. As for you, I want no oaths from you, being bound to two master's has stretched you thin adding a third would end your usefulness. When the time comes you will have to chose a master to serve but I suggest waiting until the final meeting before you decide."

Severus just stared at him as if he were insane. He was honestly sending him on this mission without a single oath? He wanted to see how this played out so he wasn't going to betray Potter, but without an oath he was fully able to do so, and did Potter really just say he WANTED the Death Eaters to attack? How in the name of Merlin was that supposed to help? He didn't see why the boy would go through all the trouble of setting up these strange meetings if he was planning a suicide mission, Merlin the boy must really think he can win against all of them!

"Are you sure you want the Death Eaters able to fight? They will not take it easy on you, and will want revenge for the death of the Malfoys." Severus double checked.

"First of all only one of the Malfoy's deaths was my doing, and if you like living I would suggest never implying I had a hand in Draco's death ever again." Harry growled out angrily, in the strongest display of emotion Severus had seen from the boy since he barged into Spinner's End. "Second yes I want the Death Eaters to fight, it is much more convincing when you claim to have power if you can prove it, and I can. What better way to inspire fear in Voldemort then to decimate his followers single handedly. I would not have them take any oaths at all but I would rather the general populace not know of my return. When I have taken my intended place the public will not know my real name. I have been searching for a suitable name, these meetings will determine my final choice."

"I will have to leave soon if you want to see Dumbledore tonight. He will be fairly easy to persuade but will need time to collect a few Order members." Severus explained.

"I have something to attend to at the moment so go do what needs to get done." Harry responded easily, dismissing Severus.

Severus nodded to the boy, repaired his front door, and apparated off to start the biggest overthrow of power the wizarding world had ever seen.

Harry left docilely, not looking around or entering other rooms, he respected the privacy Severus craved. He had his next mission to attend to anyway, it was high time he unlocked the last part of his family from the cage the Light had built around him. He didn't know which side the man would pick, but he was going to give him the first choice from the light side.


	3. Wake Up Call

Disturbia

DaggersBloodPain

A/N Ok I need to make one thing very clear here. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE. There will be people in a relationship but just because there is a dedicated pairing does not mean there is love involved. In the beginning the relationships will be for convenience it isn't until much later that there is more involved. If this kind of relation is not your cup of tea leave now so you don't waste anymore of your time.

Chapter Two

Wake Up Call

A crumbling old brick house was the only resident on a desolate strip of rock strewn dirt road. The house was tiny and in need of much repair. There was no sound or light that would give any indication that a living being resided amongst the deteriorating walls. Yet this decrepit residence did in fact have an occupant, and as a figure in a hooded cloak drew closer he knew he had found the right place.

The air inside the place was thick with the scents of sickness and pain, a sharp salty tang suggestive of oceans of tears soaking into the very building blocks of the little house. Harry was a bit concerned that the front door was unlocked, anyone could come waltzing into this place and release the last remaining member of his family from the thread of life.

The house was small with only three rooms, finding the bedroom was not a difficult task, but putting together the creature he was seeing with the memories he had of the man was far worse than he had imagined it could be.

A musty rumpled bed filled the majority of the small bedroom, there was a veritable mountain of blankets and comforters on the bed, and the steady rise and fall of the bedclothes was the only hint that a living being occupied the bed. The steady breathing was not a comfort, the breaths were too far about for the person lying in the bed to be completely healthy, especially with the addition of the wolf the man possessed.

Harry walked slowly to the bed and gently pulled back the blanket covering the man's face, and found that despite the appearance of sleep, tired golden eyes were wide open. The man looked sickly thin, far thinner than even Sirius was after Azkaban, and whatever strength had once been in the man was there no longer. His body was curled in on itself the wasted muscles connecting to aching joints. From the looks of him Remus Lupin had not left the bed for days, possibly weeks. It took a long period of neglect and abuse to fade a werewolf's strength.

"Harry?" The voice was weak and raspy from disuse, and there was little hope left in the golden eyes.

"I came back," Harry responded simply, and he might as well have proclaimed the greatest treasure in all the land had been found from the rapid switch from defeat to astonishment.

"Is it really you?" Remus asked trying to pull himself upright.

Harry didn't answer him immediately. He didn't want to get the man's hopes up too high if he didn't agree with Harry's future plans. "I am the one people call Harry Potter, but I am not the same person you used to know. I have spent the last few years learning all I can from whomever decided to teach me, not all of those teaching were what you could call light, in fact the majority were far darker than anything I heard about at Hogwarts. I can now do magic twice as painful as Cruciatus and far more destructive then Imperius, and I do it without blinking. I am Dark Remus, and not the feeble Darkness Voldemort preaches which is simply the shadow of the light, but the utter absence of Light."

Remus was more shocked at Harry's speech than he was at his sudden appearance. This could not be his cub, but there was no mistaking the scent or subtle presence this powerful wizard had always, though mindlessly, exuded. "Why?" he managed to stammer out uncomfortably aware of the fact he had no clue where his wand was at.

A look of intense pain crossed Harry's face for a heartbeat before a look of stone took its place. "I didn't have a choice Remus. They took him from me, both of them did it, they took the one reason I had left to live on and fight back. Once I held his cooling body in my arms I know the time for childish games was over, and I needed to become my own master. Light magic is fueled by the will to live, with the emotions of passion, desire, hope, love, and happiness. I have little of those left to my name anymore. Dark magic is fueled by hatred, anger, envy, greed, lust, and pain. I have unfortunately felt more than enough of those to put me in the darkest pits of doom, that gives me more than enough fuel to use Dark magic to its fullest. I am immune to the addiction of Dark magic, simply because I have felt those feelings my entire life and have developed the ability to control them."

"Whose side are you on?" Remus echoed Severus' earlier question.

"That should be obvious Remus, my own, Voldemort and Dumbledore will either follow me or they will be removed. Once I have those two thorns out of my side I am going after the ministry which will be the toughest goal. They are the law the others have to work around, the Minister himself might be stupid but there are some competent people on the inside." Harry explained with a touch of a smile at the predictable question.

"Why did you come for me?" Remus requested shamefully, glancing around his pitiful surroundings.

"You are the last of my true family left alive. I have been quietly keeping tabs on you for the length of my learning and what I have seen concerned me. The Light has you in a cage Remus, one I am not even sure you can see through. No other member of the order suffered a loss like yours and was left to suffer through it alone. They wrote you off as useless when you were to stricken with grief to be trusted to not turn every mission into a suicide assignment. They do not understand the weight of the creature inside of you. They call what you have a curse, but the wild packs that taught me call it a blessing. You have been taught to fight the wolf inside you, even to the point of taking a potion that just locks the wolf tighter into your mind, it is slowly causing you to fly apart." Harry explained, pulling aside the neck of his cloak to show Remus a thick silvery scar on the right side of his throat.

"Are you a werewolf too then?" Remus inquired like the end of the world had come upon them.

"No I am not, and if you had been allowed to seek out a pack of your own you would know a werewolf only turns a person when the chose to. You were chosen for this even as a child. The werewolf who changed you has a habit of changing those that are young and then leaving them on their own for a year or two. The ones too weak to survive the monthly changes die and the ones that make it through are taken back to the pack to learn everything they need to. Something went wrong in your case, you were never meant to stay where you were at. Werewolves are a dark creature, even you who has a very gentle soul has a dark aura, they do not think twice about killing a human when it suits them, but they are not mindless killers." Harry informed him.

"How do you know so much about it?" Remus asked defensively.

"Because the pack that took me in held the one that changed you, I met Fenrir Greyback, and when he learned just who I was and that I knew you he explained to me what usually happened. He is the one who gave me this mark, it shows I have the protection and trust of the largest werewolf pack in Europe, I show any werewolf this and I have a free pass through their territory. You were meant to be a part of that but when I did a little digging I found that there were wards around the home you grew up in after the change, it prevented any werewolf from retrieving you. The wards were cast by Dumbledore and there was absolutely no record of your parents requesting any such wards.

You were deliberately kept from your pack by the Light side. I doubt Dumbledore knew exactly where you would end up but he wanted a werewolf on his side. Don't you think it is a bit odd that out of the whole country only a single werewolf has been admitted to Hogwarts? I have checked you were the first and the last, and more than just you were bitten at a young age. I know you are darker than you want people to know, I have seen it, come with me and we can destroy the cage you have been living in. I am in no way associated with those that took away your friends and shackled you into this pitiful semblance of life, you can come with me and become what you were born to be without betraying a single memory of those you love." Harry extended his invitation easily.

"You would saddle yourself with a broken down old werewolf?" Remus questioned.

"No," Harry responded simply, but continued, "You are far from broken for the moment Remus. The fire Fenrir had to have passed onto you still burns brightly. Fenrir himself is a good twenty years older than you and you call yourself old? I can take you to him if you would like to talk to him yourself?"

"What do I have to lose?" Remus asked rhetorically as he once again observed his horrible living conditions, he began the delicate process of hauling his decimated body from the bed, it was no small task.

"Lean on me, I will take you directly to Fenrir, once I get you settled there will be just enough time to meet up with Severus and make sure he has done as I ordered." Harry explained his plans to the worn out werewolf as he helped support the man in his weakness.

"You actually have Severus Snape working for you?" Remus said incredulously.

"Yes, it wasn't all that difficult, Slytherins respond well to power, and they have more curiosity in them than a heap of cats. I just made him want to know what would happen and he agreed to do as I asked." Harry responded easily.

"Is there anymore people you are going after personally?" Remus' curiosity had spiked.

"If you count Dumbledore and Voldemort, then yes, and I would like to have a chat with Bellatrix." Harry revealed.

Remus was shocked once again. "What purpose could Bellatrix possibly serve to you?"

"She will either become my poster child for reformation, or will be my most powerful example of what happens when someone goes against me. I admit she is my wild card, but I have been known to gamble in the past." Harry joked.

"Good luck with that." Remus mumbled as he felt the squeezing sensation of apparition.

They landed in the middle of a forest clearing, which forest or how large Remus couldn't tell, but there was enough trees surrounding them they blocked out most of the light.

"Just what have you gotten into now Shade?" A gruff, almost growling, voice called out to the pair.

"Kiernan, could you fetch Fenrir for me please?" Harry, identified as Shade here, politely asked the much larger werewolf.

"There is no need for that," A whispered voice directly behind them had Remus using up what little strength he had left to whirl around as Harry patiently supported him through the anticipated movement.

"Ah, Fenrir, I have brought you the one who was taken." Harry told the alpha reverently.

After hearing that Fenrir didn't even try to hide the interest creeping along his face. "So you have found my lost cub? Great Merlin just what have they done to him!" He exclaimed upon closer inspection of the now very nervous Remus.

"Relax Remus he isn't going to hurt you, and to answer they have caged him, taught him to fear the wolf inside." Harry informed the elder wolf.

With that explanation Fenrir drew closer, putting his hand under Remus' chin and staring into fear filled golden pools. "No Werewolf should ever be afraid of their creator, and never should humans try to tame a wild wolf. Come with us, and we will show you the true meaning of freedom?" Fenrir extended the formal invitation.

"I will go with you," Remus made the first impulsive decision he had ever made, and no doubt it would turn into the most important one.

"Good, and thank you Shade for bringing him to us." Fenrir returned focus on Harry.

"Just help him, I am going to need both of your help in the end, he is the link between your pack and my family." Harry responded evenly.

"Go to the Night brother, we will take care of him," Fenrir dismissed him with the ritualistic goodbye.

"May the Mother Moon shine upon your exploits," Harry easily completed the exchange with a slight bow to show in this time and place Fenrir held the superior position. If they were meeting on Harry's territory it would be the other way around.

Harry took the time to quickly greet a few old acquaintances before he felt he had to leave and meet Severus. The man was truly a born spy and manipulator, he would surely have at least the first meeting set up now. If he had managed it then he was a worthy ally. If he achieved a miracle and had both meetings already set up he was a dedicated ally.

A/N there is a poll up in my profile, please go and vote for the name you wish Harry to have.


	4. A Change Would Do You Good

Disturbia

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Three

A Change Would Do You Good

Harry had been right to leave when he did, because when he Apparated back to Spinner's End Severus was waiting for him. "I assume everything went well," Harry stated locking his chilling eyes onto Severus.

"I survived, if that is what you mean by well, then yes things went as planned. You have a meeting with Dumbledore at eight o'clock this evening and I have an audience with the Dark Lord tonight to request a meeting between you for tomorrow." Severus reported, almost caustically, just managing to hold his tongue.

"Wow, that was almost civil, did they hit you with something heavy?" Harry inquired cheekily, the smile on his face just making his dead eyes even more unsettling.

"I know how to hold my tongue," Severus reminded him.

"Ah, yes a useful skill, one no doubt drilled into you by your masters. Relax, I need you at the top of your game, not groveling at my feet. Complete your tasks and you have nothing to fear from me." Harry allowed.

Severus apparently was not so controlled he could take that, "What makes you say I am afraid of you at all?" He challenged.

Any sense of playfulness immediately left Harry at his words, and Severus was faced with one very powerful pissed off wizard. "The great Severus Snape grovels to no one, and yet you come to me doing your best impression of civility. You are afraid Snape never forget I know that." Harry warned testily, and with great pleasure watched a shiver race through Severus.

Severus knew he was going to have to tread carefully, every wizard had his boundaries, and he was going to have to learn which lines he simply couldn't cross with Harry. Apparently, lying to his face was a bad idea.

"You have done well so far, do not disappoint me, I have few rules compared to my predecessors but my punishments are like nothing they can even think about dreaming up. Do not lie to me, do not betray me, and do not falsely accuse me of crimes I have never committed, this will be your first and only warning. Do you understand?" Harry outlined for his benefit, and Severus couldn't help but feel he would be one of only a very few gifted with the full list of rules, before the punishments are decided. His usefulness was the only thing shielding him from Harry's wrath but even that could only protect him so much.

"Understood," Severus ground out, knowing either overly accepting or overly rebelling would not be received well at all.

"Good, now I only have an hour or so to prepare, I must be on my way. I will be back tomorrow morning to get the information regarding the meeting with Voldemort. Oh, and Severus? Don't forget to get some sleep, even you can't go on forever on nothing." Harry took the time to inform him, before leaving just as abruptly as he showed up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore had already gotten the Order assembled and ready for anything by the time Harry made it to the meeting. Although all anyone could see, was an average sized man swathed from head to foot in a black cloak.

The cloaked figure made his way to the open seat on the far side of the table from Dumbledore. Putting the old man in a position of power over Harry, he didn't object letting Dumbledore have his fun while he could. Taking his seat he through the hood of his cloak back with a simple shrug of his shoulders, nothing overstated, but he might as well have announced himself with blaring trumpets and a choir of angels.

Every single face at that table was gobsmacked, some for different reasons then others, and they all retained themselves at different times giving Harry and Dumbledore precious moments to study each other while the others pulled themselves together.

"Ah, Harry, glad to see the rumors of your safe return are indeed the truth," Dumbledore greeted with twinkling eyes when the majority of the order had picked their jaws up off the floor.

"What rumors? I know for a fact the first time you heard I was back was a few hours ago, when my messenger reached you. For once in your life it is in your best interest to speak clearly, and drop the niceties, the do not become you." Harry chided the aged wizard like a mother might do to a small child who misbehaved.

"Now Harry, Have some respect!" Speaking of mothers, Molly just couldn't stop herself from scolding the boy she once thought of as an extra son.

"That was respect, I could have just hexed him, but instead I warned him. Next time I will not be so polite. This wizard you all love has done things just as terrible as Voldemort. Give him the respect he has actually earned from you, not the amount he wants people to give." Harry returned the scold with an even tone.

"What was it you wanted Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked in a bid to get the control of the meeting placed back on him.

"Your head on a platter?" Harry asked mock innocently, and when at least twenty death glares came his way he hurriedly added. "I know that won't be possible, at least not yet, too many people love you. I can't get rid of you until all that respect you so carefully cultivated falls down in tatters around you. Who do you think the wizarding world will turn to if your name is disgraced? Hmm… lets think, who has it been any other time?" Harry started to smile darkly, and a collective shiver ran through the Order.

"Dear Merlin what happened to you?" Someone whispered.

"I finally became what he always wanted me to be, dangerous. He was going to use me to get rid of his little Dark Lord problem then shove me in some dark corner. I was finally getting free and he betrayed my confidence. If it was not for his aged mind 'slipping' and telling my secrets to another where anyone could overhear, I would still be his little golden boy." Harry ranted.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Dumbledore denied.

"Lies! You know it's the truth, you know what you did to me. It took me months to unravel the whole plot but with some help from friends of mine I finally found the answer. It was you who told the Prophet I was gay! It was you who sent an anonymous letter to Lucius telling him of my love for his son! It was you who let slip to Fletcher who it was I was finally building a life with, true it was his choice to tell the rest, but you knew he would!" Harry wasn't screaming or crying like you would expect, he was simply radiating anger and his voice would not soon be forgotten by the assembled wizards.

"You are not going to kill the leader of the Light for revenge?" Another Order member spoke up, apparently Dumbledore had done some recruiting because Harry didn't recognize him.

"No I am not, the revenge just makes it all the sweeter. You call him the leader of the Light, what if I told you there would not have been a Dark Lord to fight if it wasn't for him? I am not the first boy he has trained, and then lost control of, the first one is better known as Voldemort. We were both bred and raised for a single purpose, to do that man's dirty work. Dumbledore is not working for a better future he is working towards the death of magic!" Harry accused.

"Why would he do that?" Molly defended the man who helped support her overlarge family.

"Oh I imagine his intentions in the beginning wasn't the death of magic, just the weakening of it. He was heralded as the most powerful wizard of his age for so long he grew paranoid of anyone taking the spot. Using the bloodline debate to his advantage he encouraged marriages that would not strengthen magic, but weakening it. Salazar Slytherin predicted this possibility and he proposed the idea of not allowing those of Muggle decent into Hogwarts. He was obviously ignored, and that is good because he was only half-right, Muggleborns are needed in the wizarding world they have the fresh magic needed to infuse the old blood before it gets sickly. What needs to happen is the complete isolation of the wizarding world. He knows this, but he will not work towards it." Harry pressed, his magic growing inside of him, as if knowing it would soon be needed.

"In other words the wizarding world is weak, and near collapse all because of this man. I will stop him using any means necessary. I called this meeting to give you all fair warning, the rein of Dumbledore is over, it is my turn now. I will use any means necessary to get the wizarding world back to the old way as soon as possible. I will be back soon, and when I am you had best be prepared with your decision." Harry eyes were still dead, still frightening, and yet at the same time they glowed with power.

Every person assembled was aware he was not making idle threats, the times were changing, and changing fast. No one moved a muscle as Harry rose from his seat and left the room, their oaths of secrecy locking their words away like a muzzle. No one could betray Harry even if they wanted to.


	5. Breaking the Habit

Disturbia

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Five

Breaking the Habit

"The meeting is set with Voldemort?" Harry asked Severus once he made it back to Spinner's End.

"He will be waiting for you, as well as the Inner Circle." Severus confirmed.

"Perfect," Harry approved.

"How did the meeting with Dumbledore go?" Severus asked, betraying his curiosity, as he set the potion he had started to calm himself to the side.

"As predicted, he lied at the wrong time, I of course lost my temper, and I believe I gave the Order some things to think about. Dumbledore is crafty though, I don't expect to have won over any of them just yet, but the seeds of doubt have been planted." Harry revealed with an almost happy smile.

"Good, I may just survive this mess." Severus observed.

"That was always my intention, remember I don't waste talent." Harry reminded him with a pointed look.

"Is there any other surprises I should be aware of? Are you some kind of creature, or rich and powerful? I would like to know the person I am risking my neck for?" Severus requested, almost rhetorically, but with everything he had seen he wanted the answer.

"No, I am still completely human, and I am only using the power I have always had. I had some very good teachers that worked me to my breaking point to get me to where I am at. I was born with power equal to Voldemort, and between you and me I am stronger than Dumbledore, you know this because you were the second person to hear that prophecy all those years ago. Yes, I know about that, but again I do not waste talent and I would much rather you work for me than against me or dead." Harry assured.

"I need to know something, what happened with the Malfoys?" Severus asked quietly expecting to be rejected instantly.

To his surprise all he heard was a hiss of sharply indrawn breath, and a sigh of acceptance. "I knew you would ask that sooner or later. The short story is Lucius found out Draco had taken a male partner, and not liking the politics of the match he refused to let Draco see his lover anymore. Draco put up a fight but Lucius was stronger and Draco didn't survive the fight. When his lover found him, his fury alone was enough to drive him to kill Lucius leaving a burned corpse behind. The lover disappeared that night, and rumor has it he has died."

"He didn't die did he?" Severus observed, catching what wasn't said.

"Only partially," Harry admitted. "The world will never see the same boy again, but the man himself is still alive."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The dark dank hideaway of Lord Voldemort was every bit as crypt like and creepily unnecessary as Harry suspected it might be. The obvious playing up to the stereotypes was sickening to the one who had actually studied such symbolism and he found himself choking back the desire to bust out laughing as he saw symbols mixed together with completely opposite meanings. In fact half the things scattered about to prove Lord Voldemort's vicious and killer personality actually meant either disease or madness.

Apparently some of his amusement came through in his stance.

"Is there something about this that amuses you?" Voldemort addressed the stranger that had shoulders shaking in repressed laughter.

"I was just wondering which of your toadies decorated this place?" Harry replied with a hollow laugh flipping his hood back revealing his face the assembled Death Eaters.

Ten seconds later…

"Are you ready to talk or do you want to summon more Death Eaters?" Harry asked confidently from in front of the pile of disarmed and bound death eaters. Only three inner circle members remained standing next to Voldemort, having the sense to wait to attack.

"What do you want brat?" Voldemort asked dismissively.

"I want Dumbledore removed of his head and you bowed at my feet." Harry said flippantly while cleaning under his fingernails.

"You idiot boy, do you really think you could just walk in here and threaten me and get away with it?" Voldemort yelled.

Harry looked around at the Death Eaters he had disarmed. "Yes." He replied simply.

"Why would you want that from us?" The Dark Lord inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You two have taken everything from me, I am going to keep magic safe and get my revenge. Dumbledore had outlived any usefulness. He is much too set into his ways. You are not, darkness is far more adaptable than light, and I know you have a dark soul. Fight with me and you will live to see the death of Dumbledore."

"Just why should I help a weakling like you?" He interrogated arrogantly, not seeing Harry move.

"Because I am not weak," Harry whispered into the ear of Voldemort his wand at his rival's throat. "Remember I was prophesized to be your equal, the only one able to kill you. Make it easy on yourself and fight with me so I do not have to kill you where you sit? Oh and your three faithful Death Eaters don't you think it is a bit odd they haven't come to your aide."

Voldemort took a chance and glanced downwards to see the fact the three at his feet were motionless and silent. Harry had somehow taken them out with Voldemort seeing him do it. "How did you?"

"I had some good teachers, now you do not have to decide right away, you have three days to make your choice. You even get to keep your name if you join me by the way, I know how much you adore your anagram." Harry added on for good measure.

"How will you receive my answer?"

"I will come to you, and the next time I see you I do not want to here the name Harry, or Potter, cross your lips my name is Lord Rayven." Harry answered and before Voldemort could blink he was gone, simple gone.


	6. Dirty Diamonds

Disturbia

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Six

Dirty Diamonds

It was the oddest sight some of the onlookers had ever seen, and for belonging to a world of magic that was saying something. Severus Snape being seen out in public was unusual in of itself, but when said potions professor was accompanied by a handsome man it was nigh unheard of, especially when the two men were in what appeared to be a lively conversation that didn't involve swearing or curses.

Of course if these people had any idea who the second man was or what they happened to be really talking about they would have been faster to call in the Aurors instead of owling their relatives with letters all beginning with 'You will never believe this…' Rayven couldn't help but smile a bit at the populace's ignorance.

"We could murder all these sheep on the spot if we wanted to, and yet they just stare and bleat." Rayven remarked to his brooding companion.

"There are times, I either went to school with or taught half the people on this street, most were not worth the time." Severus agreed lowly.

"Merlin knows I wasn't, you may have been wrong about the arrogance, but I really was lazy in school. If I hadn't left I would be just like all the other idiots on this street, but I would still be required to save them." Rayven admitted.

"Why are we here again if you hate people so much?" Severus couldn't stop himself from asking and he earned himself a quick glare.

"Never make the mistake of thinking I hate these people, I don't, I pity them which is occasionally worse than hatred. Some of these are wasted minds and ruined potential. Whole generations of wizards have forgone their roots in favor of this sheepdom. My hatred is a reserve used only for the people that deserve it, I suggest you try something similar. Hatred is what destroys a wizard. Remember the ultimate Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, always proper and usually calm. Hatred is the antithesis to calm. Hatred makes a person make mistakes and any powerful wizard cannot afford to make mistakes." Rayven lectured.

"I can understand that, but again why are we here?" Severus reiterated.

"We need to be seen, I have some business to take care of today, and doing it during a busy time is better. No one will follow a leader they have never seen. I am here to drag the wizarding world out of its stagnation, and I will do it even if they are kicking and screaming. I would rather they cooperated." He explained.

"What business?" Severus inquired.

"I need to talk to the goblins, and I need to visit some of my contacts to check on their progress." Rayven informed him.

With that, they made their way to Gringotts to get that stop out of the way first, as it was potentially the simplest. Rayven strode up to a free teller with all the elegance of a noble. "I am here to check on my accounts, quietly if possible." He asked confidently, but with respect.

The goblin behind the counter took a good look at Rayven before sliding a ruby out from under the counter the size of Rayven's fist. "Place three drops of blood on this stone, it will confirm your identity and allow me to give you a statement of your assets." The goblin directed as he pulled out a small, clean, dagger.

Rayven complied with the order slicing his palm to not compromise his fingers, he squeezed his hand into a fist and let the drops fall onto the stone where they were absorbed and analyzed by the magical properties of the stone. The goblin waited for a few moments until the stone momentarily chained to gold. The goblin reached out and out one long finger on the now golden stone and a neatly folded sheaf of parchment appeared on the countertop. The goblin quickly infolded the paper to check if everything was in order, and with a nod refolded it and handed it to Rayven.

While watching the proceedings Severus noticed the fact the stone wasn't a ruby, it was clear, probably a diamond or quartz, it got its deep red color from all the blood it had absorbed and analyzed over the years. He contemplated the kind of magic that would be needed to create an object like that stone while Rayven tucked the paper safely within an interior pocket of his cloak and thanked the goblin before leaving the bank.

"Why did you ask the goblins about your accounts? I thought the Potters only had one?" Severus asked confused on just that one issue.

"The Potters might only have one, but I have been entrusted to manage the accounts of several associates that need a human face for any direct dealings with the goblins. The spell giving me this authority is detectable by the Goblin Stones." Rayven answered.

"Just how many contacts do you have with other creatures?" He didn't ask it out of disgust, more like genuine interest.

"Quite a few, I have contacts with some powerful and rare beings, but I wont reveal my allies, even to you, until their parts are needed. They don't want bothered by wizards unless it is absolutely necessary." Rayven explained.

"Which of your contacts are we meeting now?" Severus requested.

"I made a few contacts with wizards before I had you put my plans in motion. It is a testament to their loyalty that my return was not discovered." Rayven didn't bother to answer more precisely as they had arrived at their destination.

"You have the Weasley twins on your side?" Severus exclaimed incredulously as he saw the sign for the joke shop he was being led into.

"Funny they had a similar reaction when I mentioned I was going to try and get you on our side. Never make the mistake of underestimating these two. They are smart and have already designed me several useful tools I can use in a fight. They are the darkest members of their family, but there are others that may surprise you. Get used to surprises they will be happening for a while longer." Rayven warned as they entered the shop.

Severus still had no idea what was in store for him. For some reason he just knew his new Lord was going to be harder on him then his previous two masters, but yet he was different in all the right ways. He found himself actually looking forward to what could happen with Rayven in the future.


	7. Don't Fear The Reaper

Disturbia

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Seven

Don't Fear The Reaper

When the two identical wizards with flaming red hair caught sight of killing curse green eyes they were already in the process of closing the shop before the two brunettes even reached the counter.

"We were hoping you would stop by soon." Fred commented, Harry easily identifying him from his dominate personality where George was the submissive twin.

"The new products are ready for your approval," George finished for his twin.

"I knew you two would come through," Rayven approved as the twins beckoned both him and Snape to follow them to their invention room in the basement of the store.

Bottles of carefully labeled potions lined the walls, basins of elixirs were on low shelves, and containers of various small solid objects were scattered around the many scuffed and stained work benches. Severus couldn't help but think it looked a great deal like his personal potions lab… almost as if the twins had snuck in and copied his layout down to the last cauldron.

"Feel free to browse professor, but don't touch anything unless we tell you its ok. Even the smallest thing in here can pack a punch." George respectfully warned the potions master, as the man moved to inspect a vial of reddish orange potion on a high shelf. Severus nodded shortly before continuing his observations, without getting too close, who knows what these two had come up with.

"Now Rayven come see these, we finally managed to get the formula right." Fred called the new Lord's attention to a velvet cloth laying on one of the cleaner benches, on the cloth rested a cluster of tiny aqua blue capsule shaped objects.

"You finished them?" Rayven asked excitedly as he closely examined the little aqua objects, catching the attention of Severus.

"Just what do they do?" He asked curiously, wondering what combination of things could be compressed down into that small size.

"They combine, Veritaserum, Obliviate, Draught of the Living Dead, and a Full-Body Bind, we have been trying at a combination like this for three years and only just managed it." Fred answered proudly.

"Why all of those, how do they work together?" Severus asked professionally at the fusion of spells and potions.

"Well the fast acting ingredients are the Body-Bind and the Veritaserum, we sped those up so any person can be questioned on anything, it is designed to give just the right dose without poisoning the victim. Next is the Draught which will knock out the person being questioned until la full twenty-four hours has passed or the antidote is administered, but before the person is woken magically or otherwise, the Obliviate goes off erasing the subjects memory of all information not necessary for life." George explained, having the more scientific mind.

"Is it taken in pill form or is there other means of administering it?" Severus asked wondering why they would go to the trouble o inventing this if the wizard questioning the victim could do everything the pill could without much effort.

"The effects are strongest when given to a single individual but it can be ground up and used to spike a large batch of liquid, and thus reach more people, but the effects will be diluted. For the mildest effect, but covering the most people it can be vaporized and sent into the air of a room. In its mildest form it will make a person calm and sleepy, willing to talk but not forced to, useful if you are just skimming for information. The ground form works similar to the imperious curse, in that it will have all the effects of the regular form, but only if the person doesn't fight it. If they figure it out, and they have a strong enough will, than the people can lie while under the effects." Fred answered.

"I told them to work on something like this," Rayven took over explaining, "I wanted something small and inconspicuous that could work on one person or many. If I am captured by either side and searched the likely hood of them finding something so small is very slim and even if they do, they wouldn't remember afterwards, the Obliviate is strong enough to work through touch alone. The twins have made many inventions for me but these beauties will be far more powerful than anything else in my arsenal barring my own magic."

"What else have you invented?" Severus was now curious and slightly impressed with the twins, his respect for their skill increasing with each passing word.

"We have made compressed pill forms of all the components in this one. We have done the same with all spells which allow for such a transformation, and others we broke down and made potions that mimic their effect. That bottle you were looking at before was a condensed version of the Cruciatus curse, one drop will last as long as a minute under the curse, if that bottle broke on your skin it would put you in unending pain for hours. It is best to use that in moderation, if information is what you are looking for too much could break their minds or kill them depending on how much was given. We have liquid forms of all three Unforgiveables around here somewhere, as well as potions or objects which act like muggle bombs." George told him as he pointed out the respective bottles and containers.

"So, do you know how the Order faired after our little chat?" Rayven inquired, knowing that they were still full fledged members, though they rarely attended meetings due to their tendency to prank every other member at any time given the opportunity.

"You nearly gave the old coot a coronary, and the members were mostly lost like the headless chickens they were, Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Bill, and McGonagall were the only one to truly think about what you said. If you want we can talk to them and see where their loyalties are, but we didn't want to do anything without your permission." Fred offered.

"Just keep an eye on them for now, they are strong enough to bare watching, but it is still a bit early to poach from the order just yet, I need Dumbledore to be still in power of September First I have quite the plan for this year's students. The more people that hear my side and back me the quicker the word spreads about my arrival." Rayven revealed.

"You are planning on waltzing into Hogwarts and taking over aren't you?" The twins asked in unison with identical evil grins.

"You two know I can't dance, but with Voldemort already half way on my side, by September I will have half the board of directors for Hogwarts under my control, the other half will fall in line when they hear what kind of information my allies and I have dug up on Hogwarts over the years. I do not want to hurt any students so I want the take over of Hogwarts to be as peaceful as possible, the ministry however will need a thorough cleansing so that's where these products come in." Rayven confessed.

"How many lives are you willing to take?" Severus was deadly serious.

"As many as it takes, but I will not kill for the sake of killing, only if they are grown wizards who chose to fight against me, I will not suffer fools as I once did. If I care to their deaths will be quick and painless, the harder they fight me the worse their deaths will be." Rayven warned. "I am not a Light person keep that in mind, I am still sane that is the only thing keeping my power in check right now. If I loose my grasp on reality, I will be far worse than Voldemort ever thought of being." Rayven warned.


	8. Sin with a Grin

Disturbia

DaggersBloodPain

A/N There is a slash scene in this chapter just to give you a warning.

Chapter Eight

Sin with a Grin

"I am going out to meet up with a contact, it is your choice to come or not." Rayven informed Severus.

"Which contact is this one?" The seasoned spy knew better than to jump into something unknown, especially when dealing with Lord Rayven.

Rayven grinned a bit, "They are not human, but won't harm you if you are with me. I won't tell you what they are, you will just have to find out for yourself." He knew what he was doing by sparking Severus' curiosity.

"I will come with you, I want to know what I will be working with," Severus decided, remembering all of his promises that he didn't waste talent.

"Alright, I want to see just how good you are at guessing who is what." Rayven challenged, as he held out his hand to side-along Aparate Severus to the place the older wizard had never been to.

They landed in the middle of a comfortable looking office painted a muted green, a man sat behind a desk going over a stack of papers. The man had brown hair, and skin like burnished bronze, the man marked his spot in the papers and looked up showing deep blue eyes with pupils slit like a cats proving he wasn't all human.

"I see you moved forward with your plans than Harry," The man observed, taking a good look at Severus as he addressed the other.

Rayven laughed a bit, "It's not Harry anymore, call me Rayven, and the man behind me is Severus Snape, a useful person who is helping me with the plan." He introduced.

"Any friend of Rayven is a friend of mine," The man replied, stretching out his hand to Severus. "My name is Azreil, don't bother with surnames, we do not use them here."

The spy, almost without realizing it, took the stranger's hand but ended the shake quickly. This Azreil had him dropping his guard far too quickly for his liking, this being must have some influence over humans, his reaction to Azreil was not normal.

"Azreil, I will soon be heading back to Voldemort, are your people ready for the fallout if my plan works?" Rayven asked distracting his ally from Severus, they had business to attend to.

Azreil returned his attention to Rayven. "Yes, if the Dark Lord falls under your command we will be ready to take his place. The Light will have another target to keep their attention away from your preparations."

"How do you intend to get their notice?" Rayven asked, as Severus watched the two leaders hammer their plan out.

"Some of our younger ones need to feed, we have held them back from doing so for long enough they will attract notice with the amount." Azreil revealed.

"It won't hurt them to hold back will it?" Rayven asked in concern for his allies.

"No, at least not for how long I have held them. It will just make their feeding more noticeable to those they chose. I will point them in the direction of a few prominent light witches and wizards and you will have the distraction you need." Azreil assured.

"Good, it will be enough for the buffoons at the ministry at least. Dumbledore may not fall for it, but I have already seeded decent in his ranks, he will have enough problems to deal with. Hogwarts will be mine, preferably with minimal bloodshed, the ministry itself and the Order of course is a whole different story." Rayven informed the man next to him.

"You will hold up your end of our deal won't you?" Azreil asked blandly, but the sudden coldness in his slit eyes betrayed his seriousness.

"Of course, you keep the light side off my back long enough to keep the children out of the fighting, and I will allow you and three of your choosing to feed off me." Rayven replied, their deal a cut and dry business transaction to him, but Severus couldn't stop himself from wondering just what these creatures fed off of. They were not vampires, he knew that for sure, but their actual identities were alluding him.

"I want half the payment up front, allow me to feed now, the others after the job is finished. I need the strength you can give if you want me to hold them off for that long." Azreil bargained.

"I think that is a reasonable request, but allow me to give us a bit of privacy," Rayven agreed after careful consideration, Azreil did have a good point.

Rayven turned his attention to Severus, "You may want to leave now, I will explain later if you feel it is needed." Rayven gave the order in the guise of a choice.

"Alright, I will take your advice." Severus agreed before Aparating back to Spinner's End. "He was not sure if he wanted the answer to the questions he had if the predatory look in Azreil's eyes meant anything.

"Good man you have there, he would make a nice source as well, not quite as good as you but almost." Azreil commented.

"Yes, he would, he has the energy your kind requires, but that is not the point. You want my energy you will have to earn it." Rayven invited leaning back against the desk in the middle of the room invitingly. He knew what Azreil needed and he wanted his ally strong.

At the pose Rayven had taken up the dark blue eyes brightened considerably and the cat like slits grew more prominent. "I always make it worth giving in." Azreil whispered rubbing up against Rayven like a common house cat might, exuding a light scent that was just as intoxicating as the finest of wines.

Rayven let the essence of the Incubus in front of him wash over his conscience, removing any inhibitions he might have had at the act before hand. Ever since the death of his previous lover, the only release he found was at the hands of an incubi, otherwise the memories threatened to overwhelm him. Azreil may not look it but he was the oldest in his clan, at several centuries of age he had perfected his craft. Rayven felt nothing but the hands roaming his body and the lips on his neck as the half-breed demon continued to feed off his pleasure.

Azreil knew the wizard was not doing this for the pleasure, he was doing it for the numbing touch of his scent. In the few moments they were linked Rayven had no worries, no pain, and no past. It was like the best dream he had ever had, with the added benefit of securing allies. Despite knowing this Azreil decided to make it truly worth Rayven's time. Pulling the wizard closer and slowly removing his shirt revealing the creamy white skin speckled with the scars from his long years of training with harsh masters. Running soft fingers over the white scars, Azreil kissed each mark slowly, only drawing in a bit of energy from each contact, wanting to draw this out as long as he could. Moving his hands lower he grabbed the wizard by his slim hips drawing him forward into much closer contact with him.

The body heat the two created caused Rayven to break out in sweat, as they moved together. Somewhere along the way Azreil became shirtless as they touched skin to skin. Rayven becoming less compliant in the exchange and more involved as he touched and kissed back. The intoxicating effects of Azreil's scent still affecting him. The greater involvement from Rayven spurring Azreil into a greater frenzy. Both of their energies growing at their contact. One feeding from the other, but both receiving something they needed.

With a choked gasp Azreil felt the front of Rayven's pants grow warm and wet. He drank in every bit of energy the wizard's release had given off. Filling him to the brim with dark energy, enough to keep him strong through the coming ordeal, just as he had hoped. Rayven's energy was like whiskey to him, just as Rayven was intoxicated by him, he was under the influence of the wizard. "Thank you Rayven," Azreil whispered, knowing the wizard would not likely remember him saying it. He preferred it that way.

End note: I have a question about the slash in this story, would you prefer it if I kept the descriptions general like I did with this chapter, or do you want more specific details? I can write the story either way and it won't effect the plot so I am leaving it up to you.


	9. Down With the Sickness

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Nine**

**Down with the Sickness**

"What the Hell was that?" Severus asked bluntly as the powerful wizard came stumbling back to Spinner's end, delightfully drained, and still kind of fuzzy from the pheromones.

"Azreil is an incubus, I thought you would have picked up on that. Incubi feed off the magical energy that rises to the surface when a powerful wizard has sex and they prefer, I guess you could say, the taste of dark magic. A dark wizard like you or I is a smorgasbord to them, and this has let me make many deals with them in the past. They do my spying and distraction work in return for a full feeding from me. It is a good exchange they get fed, and I get a few moments of peace which is very rare for me." Rayven explained simply.

"How often have you let them feed?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I have been feeding Azreil almost every other month since roughly six months after I killed Lucius." Rayven replied simply, not seeing anything wrong with it.

Severus had a pretty good idea what made Rayven need the numbness, and he also noticed Rayven's complete lack of mentioning the other death that night. "We both know Lucius was not the reason you need to feel numb. This is about Draco isn't it?" Severus knew he was walking a fragile line but right then he didn't care, Rayven needed to be confronted about it, he had been stewing about it for too long.

"Yes," Rayven admitted without pause. "Draco is the reason, but it is not your place to ask me about it." His eyes narrowed with anger as the last bit of fuzziness wore off in the face of the horrible memories.

"What was between you two, you loved him I know that, but this is much deeper. You are burying your head in the arms of a creature that feeds on you, not loves you, just to forget. You need to tell someone, the silence is eating you alive, and you know it." Severus would never have pushed Rayven this hard if he wasn't sure Rayven was still drained from the incubus feeding off his magic. That was the only thing that kept him from being thrown across the room.

"We loved each other yes, he was my soul mate, my other half, I loved him so much and I as good as killed him. Yes that's right I killed him just as much as I killed Lucius. If it wasn't for me he would still be alive, probably married with children by now, but alive. It was loving me that got him killed!" Rayven screamed angrily as tears burned his eyes but didn't fall.

Severus grabbed the upset wizard roughly by the shoulders. "You did not kill Draco. He loved you and he also feared his father, but he believed love was stronger than fear and chose you. It was Lucius that couldn't handle it, he is the one with blood on his hands, not you. The pain you feel is useful, you are using it to fight your enemies, but don't let it control you. If you truly want to be the Lord I know you are, you have to control it, not the other way around. You know this and have done it before, or your tutors would not have bothered with you."

"Do not tell me what to do, you have no idea!" Rayven practically growled and tried to rip away from the older man's grip.

Severus held tight and yelled right back. "Like hell I don't! I know exactly how you feel I have already been through what you have. I lost everything before and had to pick up the pieces. I have never loved again and you probably won't either, but you won't want to either if you are anything like me. You will not get anywhere burying your head in the sand. If you need a release nothing is better than a real human, you don't have to love someone to get pleasure, it helps, but isn't necessary. At least that way you will be connected with humanity for a little while."

"How can you do that? Just forget, and fuck somebody you do not care about?" Rayven inquired angrily.

"The same way you can give yourself to an incubus every other month, because I want to. I never said it would be easy, what I will say is that it is worth it." Severus replied not allowing Rayven's anger to affect him, he was scared of him yes, but Harry was far more reasonable in his anger than his other master's had been, and that was why he chose to stick around without any oaths forcing him to do so.

"Prove it! Prove that it is worth it and I might believe you!" Rayven was feeling too angry to understand the implications in what he just said, a good man would have backed off, and not taken him up on it.

Severus had never claimed to be a good man. "All right I will." He answered the challenge by adjusting his grip and pushing a bruising kiss onto an unwary mouth. A growl was his answer and he found himself being forced backwards with all the strength Rayven possessed. He was ready to stop the assault, rape was not his style, when he realized the kiss hadn't been broken and as his back hit the wall Rayven pressed his entire body against his. Even with the previous activity the forced celibacy Rayven enforced on himself, with the exception of the incubus feedings, caused him to react quickly.

Not caring if they inflicted a little pain on each other they scratched and clawed at buttons and zippers trying to get rid of the restraining clothing limiting their access to bare skin. Nothing was said or needed to be said as bite marks and scratches appeared on necks and shoulders, backs and sides. Ribs, scars, and bruising was visible on both of them, some of indeterminate nature, but nothing that was bothersome enough to distract them.

Severus was not a submissive partner, he fought back against Rayven's dominance, and Rayven fought just as hard, not wanting to give up his valuable control. The battle for dominance raged on as they grew fiercer and more frenzied in their haste. Rayven had not remembered having sex for two years, Severus for longer than he wanted to admit, they were both ready for the contact and needed it greatly.

Rayven was the one who forced Severus onto the ground, facing each other they still fought for control as they came together. Slowly at first with a steadily increasing rhythm they rose to meet each other. Biting, scratching, kissing, and thrusting blood turned sweat a pale pink as the heat of their actions increased. It was not the tender sex of a lover, this was fucking pure and simple, and the difference was obvious. The only care taken was not to truly hurt the other, but nothing in what they were doing could be called tender, and they both wanted it that way.

The first release came quickly, even for the already drained Rayven, and Severus wasted no time in switching their positions with Rayven facing the floor. The second round was no tenderer than the first as Severus marked Rayven's back with teeth and fingernails. Rayven liked the feel of the pain but didn't like the position of complete submission he pushed backwards and up until he was close to kneeling on the ground with Severus behind him, following the movement smoothly.

Sitting mostly upright let him push back against Severus easier, taking back a bit of control from the older man. Severus didn't complain as he would probably have done something similar. They continued to thrust together, this session lasting longer than the first as they weren't as frenzied this time. More nibbles, more touching, more pain, and more pleasure was given and taken, the mind numbing combination of sex and pain continuing to wreck havoc on their bodies. When the release did come it left them both breathless and shaking. The first words since their argument were a while in coming but when they did it was Rayven that whispered. "You were right," before they started to get up from the floor and begin to pull themselves back together.

Severus had expected Rayven to be bashful around him after all that had happened between them, but Rayven proved to be just as calm as he was. Even his old attitude towards sex and love had changed in the two years he had been gone. Severus couldn't help but be suspicious that Rayven had been far more aware of what was going to happen than he had suspected.

Rayven interrupted his thoughts once more, "I will need to leave again soon, Voldemort will be expecting me, and I would hate to be late." He informed Severus without a stutter or stumble, it was back to business already.

"Are you going to be alright? It hasn't been that long since Azreil fed from you, what if he decides to fight you for some reason or another?" Severus asked concerned for his new master as he remembered his old one.

"I will be fine, I recover quickly because I have been fed from so many times. Magic is very adaptable if you let it do what it wants instead of forcing it to do what you expect." Rayven assured and informed him.

Severus replied "We will talk more if you still want to when you come back, though you should probably get some sleep, even you cannot go without for too long."

"I will manage, but I will think about that conversation, though I am making no promises." Rayven responded as he apparated away to Voldemort's lair, trusting the Dark Lord would have his wards set to let him through either way, either to kill him or join him.

Rayven's intuition proved to be correct as he made it to Voldemort's side without any interference from the powerful wards that shielded the megalomaniac from the outside world.

"Well Voldemort, I have given you all the time you are going to get, what is your answer?" Rayven called out boldly, unafraid of the other man, he had fought much fiercer creatures in his years away from Britain.

His simple statement was met with a blast of blood red light speeding towards him from the Dark Lord's wand, which Rayven easily side stepped. "Cruciatus? Predictable, but effective, SECTUMSEMPRA!" Rayven's wand was in his hand and the spell was off his lips faster than anything Voldemort had ever seen.

"You have grown up I see, very nice," Voldemort complimented as he glanced at the thin line of blood welling up from his left shoulder where he hadn't quite dodged fast enough to avoid the painful slashing curse. "Eviscerous!" Voldemort shouted.

"Protego Majora!" Rayven shielded himself from the disemboweling curse and shot back without missing a beat, "Osteoreducto Femurous!" That spell, if it hit, would shatter the bone in Voldemort's upper leg, if strong enough it will break both legs.

From there the curses got darker and more dangerous as they dueled against each other, though Rayven did notice the Dark Lord didn't use the killing curse, which told him despite the unexpected attack, this was not a death match, but a test. He was willing to admit if his enemy had come to him with the same claims as the ones he had made to Voldemort he might have been a bit suspicious himself.

When the spells stopped flying through the air they were both breathing hard, and wounded at various points with varying severity. Though it appeared youth and agility had won out over age and practice, Voldemort was definitely worse off, and it had been his gesture that ended the duel.

"I will join, you have proven to me I have a better chance of reaching my goals if I am working with you rather than against you. I will not say no to a duel every once and awhile though, and I will challenge you again if I feel your focus or power is slipping." The older wizard informed Rayven.

"I was hoping you would see it my way. We have far more connecting us than either of us have with the light side, if I need an ally it is a much better arrangement if we are working together." Rayven admitted.

"What exactly are your plans to get Dumbledore out of the way, I assume you want to tackle that problem first as he will just be in the way if you leave him for after the ministry?" Voldemort asked, even as it hit him he had just given up the title of the Dark Lord that was Rayven's now. It set his teeth on edge but everything he had said earlier was still valid, he had a better chance of succeeding with the other powerful wizard on his side. Fifty years of fighting hadn't gotten him very far, Rayven managed to frighten the old bastard within days of returning to Britain it was a bit galling he had to admit.

"I have more than just wizarding allies, one of the non-human groups is going to distract him while I work on getting the school governors on my side, on September first I plan on taking over the school, simple as that. I don't mind killing adult witches and wizards who get in my way, but I won't attack children unless they chose to fight me." Rayven laid out the plan as simplified as he could make it, the plan was far too intricate to go over in one conversation, best to let Voldemort only have a general idea of things and let him learn as he went along.

"I doubt taking over Hogwarts is going to be as simple as you say but it is a workable plan." Voldemort admitted.

"Remember this, the best plans are the simple ones, they either work or they don't, it is best not to overcomplicate things. The more steps there are in a plan the higher the chance one of them is going to go wrong and this is something we can't afford to be caught doing." Rayven chastised harshly, Voldemort's love of overcomplicated plans, and the gloating that came after them, was what held the older wizard back. Rayven was not willing to coddle him by making the same mistakes Voldemort had.

"What do you need my followers to do?" Voldemort asked grudgingly, deciding to ignore the reprimand for the moment.

"Right now, nothing, they are not to know about this merger just yet. I want to make my true name known; otherwise they will be too stuck on past follies to follow orders. All commands from me are going to filter through you, but don't think I won't know it if you alter my orders for your own purposes. Keep in mind we have similar goals in mind and the old goat will be the first to go." Rayven responded having already thought that part through should Voldemort join him.

"Do you want me to cancel my current operations? It will be noticed if the dark side backs down now." Voldemort warned.

"I already have plans in place to counteract that, but for now keep your forces doing exactly what they have been, when the time is right the light side will be too busy to notice if you stop your attacks for a short while. However I do give you permission to let your generals have a bit more information. They need to be prepared to change directions as soon as they are given the order, they can't be standing around arguing when they should be working." Rayven allowed.

"What exactly do you have planned that could possibly distract the old goat that much?" Voldemort asked suspiciously.

"Just how much do you know about incubi?" Rayven asked with a chilling grin that made Voldemort wonder if asking him about his plans was a good idea.


	10. The Familiar Taste of Poison

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Familiar Taste of Poison**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was having an absolutely wonderful morning, his tea was warm and seasoned just right, a dish of lemon drops was filled to the brim sitting in front of him on his desk and the Daily Prophet had just been delivered to his office where he was enjoying a rare quiet morning before the students came back for another year of learning. Opening his paper and taking a sip of his tea he read the headline on the first page and spat the mouthful of hot liquid right back out drenching his paper and ruining his dish of lemon drops, his good mood went downhill rapidly from there.

_**Wizarding World Under Attack**_

_It has come to the attention of this reporter that no less than three households were attacked last evening, all housing prominent light families. These attacks come sharp on the heels of the Minister's latest announcements that attacks from dark forces were on the decline. If any deaths occurred there has been no mention of them and also no reports of Dark Mark sightings have been made which begs the question, if the death eaters are not to blame then who is?_

The article went on speculating on how and why the attacks happened but Dumbledore had read enough. Something was very wrong about this. The minister had been right, while attacks hadn't stopped they had noticeably backed off in the last few weeks. There had to be something much bigger hiding behind these attacks he just knew it but what? In a flash of realization he had a momentary vision of hardened emerald eyes and deadly promises, could this be his doing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Azreil walked into his office the morning after the first planned attacks he was unsurprised to find his chair occupied by a smirking brunette wizard. "How did everything go last night?" Rayven asked eagerly, just the thought of the seizure Dumbledore must be having right about now was enough to make him giddy.

"Everything went as planned, we attacked three of the families on the list, fed on the powerful ones and generally scared the hell out of the others. We left no permanent damage and created a bit of panic in the mean time. Was it your intention to have the first family we attacked be related to a reporter for the Prophet?" Azreil reported.

"Of course it was planned, every name on the list I gave you was there for a reason. I have gone over this before I don't mind causing fear and panic but I am not going to attack without a purpose in mind, I would be no better than my predecessors if I did so." Rayven explained, snapping back into his serious mood smoothly.

"Forgive me for my slip. Now when do you want us to attack again? Should we keep up a steady stream of attacks or go at random, each option has its own set of advantages and drawbacks?" Azreil asked, knowing he had just made a slight misstep with this powerful wizard, he wasn't afraid of Rayven but if pissed off enough Rayven might decide to stop feeding him and he had the most delicious power Azreil had tasted in a very long time.

"I think randomly would be best, your men are good but I don't want to risk them unduly, if they have no idea when or where we will strike next the light side will have absolutely no chance of predicting the attacks, they will have to be alerted at the very earliest when the attacks have already begun. That will drastically reduce the risk to your people." Rayven advised.

"I agree, and thank you for considering their safety, most of them are volunteers, they are young and reckless. I think the less chance of incident for them the better." Azreil agreed.

"You know I take care of my allies. Now, who is the first to be paid for their help?" Rayven asked, still keeping his side of their bargain.

"I think Baraxel will be the first, he has shown good initiative, if he survives his first century he has all the makings of a very skilled incubus." Azreil decided after some thought.

"Where can I find this Baraxel?" Rayven asked.

"You will find him three doors down on the left hand side of the hall, his room is right across from the library which I will trust you remember where that is located from your previous visits." Azreil directed.

"Very well I will go and settle part of our deal, I won't be able to feed another of your kind for a few days though, it has been a very trying time and I am not recovering quite as fast as I normally do." Rayven warned wanting to be honest about his new found limitations. His preparations were going well but they did take a great deal of magic from him at their current stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baraxel ended up being a very handsome man with sandy blonde hair and nicely toned body, it came as no surprise to Rayven that he had never seen an average looking incubus they were all different forms of handsome. They had to be their survival depended on their ability to seduce humans into dark corners in order to feed. Baraxel did not have the practice in feeding that Azreil did, Rayven had been expecting that, but he was still skilled enough to give Rayven some of the much sought after numbness.

When Rayven finally managed to leave the incubus compound he was staggering with the effort it took to stay on his feet. He really had drained himself a bit too far this time, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had long since stopped paying attention to himself, all his focus was on achieving his goal which was finally so close he could taste it.

Spinner's end had become his unofficial base of operations, he was expecting the lifted eyebrow and accusing eyes of Severus when he got back, he was not expecting the second man in the room, Voldemort.

"What in the Hell happened to you?" Voldemort's shocked question was just blunt enough to shock Rayven out of his stupor.

"Magical exhaustion if I could hazard a guess. You have been to see the incubi tonight haven't you?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, so what? I made a deal with Azreil and I refuse to go back on my word. I had to start keeping up my end of the bargain as they have already begun their part." Rayven confessed.

"Rayven when are you going to get it through your think skull that we need you in one peace to pull off this little revolution? We are taking on some of the most powerful wizards alive with more resources and people at their disposal. If you do not get yourself pulled together, Draco would have died in vain, and I know you don't want that do you?" Severus pushed a little harder than he really should have but his words were the truth and Rayven really did need to hear them.

Rayven was too angry and tired to try to process what was just said, instead he allowed his magic to lash out at the Potion's Master, "**Crucio!**"

The spell was weak, everyone in the room could see the color wasn't half as intense as Rayven's normal spell work, and the fact he had resorted to Cruciatus when he usually used far more creative means of punishment spoke for just how drained he really was. Severus just neatly side stepped the spell and watched calmly as Rayven's last bit of strength gave out and he sunk to the floor unconscious.

Voldemort and Severus didn't speak as they picked Rayven up off the floor and deposited him in his own room to sleep off the magical exhaustion. Nothing else could be done for the brunette wizard until his magic replenished itself, it was best they just let him rest for now.

"Now that he is taken care of, would you care to tell me what the Hell is going on?" Voldemort asked his one time servant.

Severus took a deep breath and told the story from his perspective from the first moment Rayven had come back into his life right up until that morning when Rayven saw the Prophet and knew the Incubi attacks were successful.


	11. Wishes

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**A/N **Does everyone remember all the **warnings** I put at the **beginning of the story**? Yes? Good, **they will come into play in this chapter. If you do not remember here is the gist this chapter will contain strong language and threesome sex.**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

**Wishes**

Voldemort couldn't believe what he had just heard, that couldn't be right could it? "You are saying Rayven has everyone from the Light loving Weasleys to you rethinking their standing in this war? You are willingly helping him steal away the followers from everyone else including myself, he has contacts with more creatures than even you can name, and he did it all in two years?"

"That would be right, and I probably wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't been a part of it. His closest contacts are with the werewolves and Incubi though, he spent the most time amongsst their clans., as for any other allies he hasn't told me, but the look of glee on his face when Azreil informed him of the successful attack rivals yours at the peak of your power. He is strong, and I truly believe it is in our best interest that we follow him, he will win this war and I don't know about you but I want to live to see the end of it." Severus calmly explained, having long got over his fears of his powerful masters, if one of them decided they wanted to kill him he would probably be dead before he even thought about defending himself, so why worry about it?

"I should kill you for that you know this? The only reason you are still alive is because I agree with you and understand why you did it. Hell I would even bow down to him if he told me to. I have never seen his kind of power before and it intrigues me." Severus took the time to notice he didn't say fear. "I want to know what he is going to do with all that power. Now are you going to explain his obsession with feeding the incubi himself? I know of those creatures any one of us could be a good meal, so why does he insist on using only himself risking both his strength and his magic?"

"You haven't figured it out yet I see," Severus stated knowing better than to question Voldemort on that point. "He needs the release those creatures give him, he craves the numbness and the feeling of being totally drained. I have seen it with my own eyes the only times he manages to sleep without nightmares is after a visit to his pet incubi or when he goes off to the werewolf clans for hours of sparring. I have tried to persuade him that finding that release in the arms of a human is possible but he still goes back to the incubi whenever he gets the chance. I believe Azreil understands Rayven's reasoning for his visits and adjusts how much energy he takes from Rayven, this time he was going to a different Incubus. This new one probably didn't know he needed to limit himself."

"Well we are just going to have to meet with this Azreil and see if he will allow us to carry out the rest of Rayven's promise to them, maybe if we explain why he will understand, it sounds like the two of them are close." Here Voldemort paused as if something Severus said had just made sense to him, " So Severus just how many times have you fucked him?"

Severus ducked his head when he realized he was caught. "Only once, and we both needed it." He was able to defend his actions that much.

Voldemort growled and slammed Severus against the wall when he heard the response. "If you needed something you should have came to me!" Se said before lifting Severus' arms above his head and attacking the younger wizards mouth, kicking his feet apart so Severus was completely dependent on Voldemort to hold himself upright, leaning into the kiss.

It was right about that time that Rayven had woken up and exited his room to see what all the commotion was about. His words were stopped before they even made it into his brain at the sight of Voldemort getting ready to fuck Severus against the wall. The utter submission he saw in Severus was one thing that went straight to his groin without any direction from himself. Voldemort held complete domination and Rayven finally understood just why so many wizards feared him as the bruising kiss was soon followed by skin on skin contact as clothes vanished from bodies, a spell Rayven made a mental note to remember for the future, and Voldemort lifted Severus to the right angle and pressed into him, without so much as a bit of preparation.

Severus screamed in pain at the trauma only to turn into a pleasurable groan as the wizard behind him found the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him with the very first thrust. At the sights and sounds of their coupling Rayven decided to throw caution to the wind and act on what Severus had tried to teach him before.

Voldemort was more than shocked when talented fingers ran up his sides and his back and neck were attacked with burning kisses, the unknown wizard biting the sensitive spots he found on him. Never stopping his rhythm with his thrusts into the body beneath his he leaned his shoulders back into the touches of the person he knew had to be Rayven. He felt the whisper of magic as the same spell he had used to disrobe Severus and himself was used on the body behind him in a calm, confidant voice. Then to his great shock on his next thrust, he felt another wizard enter him for the first time since he became the Dark Lord. He found himself crying out with the pleasurable pain and it caused Severus to open his eyes at the sound.

Onyx eyes locked with Emerald and they stared each other down as the unison thrust continued and Voldemort was overwhelmed with the sensations of being both dominant and dominated at the same time. Locked between the two wizards his last thought before all reason was removed of him was he wished these feelings would never end.


	12. Right Kind of Wrong

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Right Kind of Wrong  
**

The haze of post orgasmic bliss coated the sated wizards as one by one they brought themselves out of the fog. Disentangling themselves was the next step, and dressing quickly followed. Rayven didn't look a bit ashamed or regretful as he informed them. " I have a meeting with the twins today, they are going to be bringing some of the wavering order members to me for a discussion of allegiances. I will tell you how it went when I get back."

"We have our own business today, we might not be here when you return, but it shouldn't take all night as well." Voldemort replied also unfazed by their previous activity.

"Alright, until we meet again then," Rayven replied then apparated away with a muted sound.

"I can't believe that just happened," Severus admitted to Voldemort after Rayven had left.

Voldemort just looked at him, "I knew he was there watching us, I wanted to see what he would do, and I wasn't disappointed. Now we have a date with an incubus and with the energies on us right now our offer will be more appealing."

"I agree, and I think I can get us there." Severus replied before gently grabbing Voldemort's arm and apparating them to Azreil's office.

The Incubus was very shocked to see them without Rayven with them. "Why are you here alone? Is he alright?"

"He is alive if that is what you are worried about, but he collapsed almost as soon as he arrived back from repaying part of your bargain. He was completely drained, but has since woken up and doing better, but I think we all know that is we don't do something now he will keep pushing himself until there is nothing left to regenerate." Voldemort told him bluntly.

"Oh please, I know who you are. You have been trying to kill Rayven since he was an infant, and right now his position is higher than yours, you would be happy to have him out of your way." Azreil sneered.

"You are right, I did want him dead, for the majority of his life actually, but right now he is the best chance my side has of actually winning. You think I would just throw that away?" Voldemort growled back.

Azreil rounded the corner of his desk and came up next to Voldemort, drawing himself to his full height, which was taller than a human male, "You would if it suited you," Azreil warned before sniffing, and that was the only word for it, the musk falling off both wizards reeked of Rayven's magic and the lingering smell of sex and arousal. "I see you fucked him even when he was so drained," He continued before analyzing what he was smelling further, "Oh, wait my mistake he fucked you good for him." Here he smiled in malicious pleasure.

"What would you know about it?" Severus asked before he could stop himself, most unusual for him, but he couldn't take it back now.

Azreil just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "You do know what I am right? I live off the pleasure of others, I think I know a thing or two about sex and I know something about Rayven that you don't. Let me guess when he was finished with you he had something important to attend to and there was no regret or romance in what he did displayed anywhere on his features, right?"

Voldemort began to understand where the Incubus was leading them, "Alright just what did your clan teach him while he was with you?"

"Did you know that humans can absorb sexual energy and turn it into usable energy to get things done? The muggles call the practice tantra, but it was developed through the love a human had for an incubus. We just took it one step further with Rayven and taught him how to absorb magical energy as well as physical strength from other people, that is why you had trouble controlling yourself when you are normally fine. Rayven has drained you of the strength he will need to get things done. He will show no remorse about this, because it was necessary to get his goals accomplished." Azreil informed them with a grin, he had been the one to teach Rayven how to absorb the energy, and what a pleasurable experience that had been.

Voldemort didn't say a word in reply to that, he knew if he had known about that power, he probably would have used it himself before. What he did ask was, "Will you allow us to fulfill Rayven's debt to your clan, he has too much to deal with right now if he has to resort to absorbing strength from someone else?"

"Rayven has to be the one to repay me, I will not be moved on that one, but I do know how to take care of him. I have two others waiting for their turn at a powerful dark wizard, you may take care of them. I care for Rayven as well, and understand your request. Now with Rayven taking some of your energy it would not be safe for you to feed my younger incubi, come back tomorrow night and I will allow you to fulfill his promise."

"Thank you Azreil, we will be back tomorrow and leave you in peace for now." Voldemort thanked the creature before apparating himself and Severus away from there.

'Well Rayven is stronger than even I knew about to drain two wizards at once, I wonder what he is up to? Maybe the checkmate is coming, ohh I can't wait,' Azreil thought to himself as the wizards left.


	13. You Oughta Know

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**You Oughta Know  
**

**  
**When Severus and Voldemort returned to Sinner's end they were surprised to find the house occupied by someone other than Rayven, two others to be precise. Severus only knew one of the men sitting their, unaware Voldemort knew the other, he spoke to the known presence. "Lupin what are doing here?" He knew most Order member's knew where his home was, he didn't know why anyone would be looking for him.

"We are here to speak to Rayven, it is important." The unfamiliar man answered.

"Greyback, you are one of his too?" Voldemort asked, shocked that this was the werewolf Rayven had contact with. Severus had told him Rayven had spent time amongst the packs but not the largest pack in the country.

"Are you implying he controls my actions?" Fenrir replied dangerously. "My pack claimed him and taught him, he owes my family a debt. We work together because I believe he is going about things the right way, but I do not work for him."

"Voldemort I do not approve of you antagonizing my allies, Fenrir, Remus what happened to bring you here?" Rayven arrived just in time to avoid a fight between the two powerful men he had working with him.

"We found out something that you might be interested in, the Bloodbane pack has agreed to fight with Dumbledore's order against the Greybacks. They are the only pack that might be trouble for us, and unfortunately Dumbledore knows that. The good news is they are the only pack suicidal enough to challenge us." Fenrir reported, his pack was the largest but he also had more breeding women and younger wolves that would need to be protected on a level playing field the Greybacks would win, but the Bloodbanes fought dirty, Fenrir knew they would attack the dens first, preferably when most of their warriors were away fighting with Rayven.

"You know the pack doesn't have to get involved right? You can back out now and my debt to you will keep me from exacting my revenge. You could have everyone waiting at the dens to protect your nursing wolves." Rayven pointed out, these werewolves had done enough for him they deserved the chance to stay out of the fighting in order to protect their own. He was one of the only wizards who was not bitten to know the secret of pureblood werewolves, when a female werewolf reproduces she is stuck in her wolf form for the duration of her pregnancy and will not transform back until the cubs are weaned, it is in these months that they are the most vulnerable members of the pack. Teeth and claws are not enough to defend themselves from the curses of a wizard's wand.

"Rayven you are one of us now, we will fight with you. Bloodbane just needs to be dealt with carefully, we knew the risks when we took you in, and the dens are never unguarded. I reported this to you so you would know and not be left in the dark. You also needed to know Dumbledore has stooped to having dark creatures on his side, especially such a ruthless pack." Fenrir chided, he knew Rayven had a guilt complex the size of Greenland but Fenrir just happened to be one of the only people alive who could snap Rayven out of one of his self-flogging periods. The werewolves had been the first tribe Harry had gone to after Draco's death of any of the places and people he stayed with the werewolves were his family.

"I will accept that if you tell me two things," Rayven bargained with the alpha.

"What do you want to know?" Fenrir replied not agreeing to anything Rayven said until he knew the full terms.

"The name of the Bloodbane alpha and where can he be found?" Rayven demanded.

"The bloodbane alpha is a she not a he, her name is Kyva, and her territory is on our northern border, she rarely stays in the same place for long so I can't give you an exact location." Fenrir replied, knowing what Rayven was most likely planning.

"By tomorrow Kyva will not be a problem." Rayven vowed only to hear Remus' slight yip of fear.

Rayven turned towards his last true family member and looked him over carefully. Under Fenrir's careful watch he had filled back out and there was a spark of wildfire in his glowing amber eyes, he looked like the powerful creature he truly was instead of the wasted away human Rayven had found just a few weeks before hand. "Remus, out of everything you have learned about me while staying with the werewolves, watching as I fought them, and talking with Fenrir, do you honestly still doubt my power? I can't really blame you since I usually only use my power when I need to, I hate wasting it. I can and will deal with this alpha and I will be back before my absence is noticed."

"Killing her would keep the Bloodbanes out of trouble, but are you aure that is the right way to go?" Fenrir asked, not wanting to see more blood than necessary on Rayven's hands.

"Who ever said I was killing her? That would be too easy on her, she threatened the wrong pack, I want to prove what it means to mess with the Greybacks, and to side with Dumbledore was just dumb. No, I am not going to kill her, I am going to best her." Rayven replied with a vicious grin and Fenrir couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh, that would be absolutely priceless and it would give you a few more well trained wolves." Fenrir agreed mirroring Rayven's grin.

"I don't quite understand, I have no doubts Rayven will win but wouldn't that leave Kyva able to come back and fight another day?" Severus asked, his fear of werewolves had kept him from learning too much about pack dynamics, his knowledge revolved around knowing how to kill or subdue one.

"Its not that simple, with Kyva being an Alpha if she loses to Rayven than Rayven takes her place as Alpha. This would be a major blow to any wolves ego if it were another wolf claiming their pack, but for it to be Rayven who is not a blood wolf it is a shame that has no equivalent in human society." Fenrir explained.

"So in other words her pack will be under Rayven's control and their would be nothing she could do to stop him again?" Severus just wanted to make sure he was right.

"There is a way, and that is for her to challenge Rayven again, but to lose the second challenge will sacrifice any place she might have had with her pack at all. Lone werewolves do not survive well as Remus here could tell you." Fenrir explained.

"It is hell to try to make a lie without a pack, I was close to death before Rayven found me, and I had been in the wizarding world since I was bitten. Kyva has been a pack wolf her whole life, she is a born werewolf, for her it will probably be next to impossible to adapt. She will either have to deal with Rayven leading her pack, or she will be sentenced to a slow death, because no matter how hard she tried I do believe Rayven will win." Remus told them from his perspective giving a nod of respect to Rayven. He understood Rayven's power but he was afraid for the boy he used to know, he still had a small portion of hope that Harry was still there locked away inside this cold shell of a human.

Rayven just gave Remus a look, he knew what Remus was probably thinking. "Don't Remus it might just be better for you to believe Harry is dead, I am Lord Rayven, and Harry Potter no longer exists. When I get back from this mission I will share the memory with you, I think it will do you good to see it." Rayven decided. "Now I am going to leave to track her down, it might take me a bit of time but I will be back, play nice while I am gone."

With that the four men had nothing to do but watch him leave. Only two of them had any idea just how little energy Rayven wasa running on, they hoped he had enough sense to rest a bit before he challenged Kyva. A female did not become an alpha without being stronger than every single member of the pack, she had fought her way to the top and was not likely to back down easily.


	14. Hell Is For Children

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hell Is For Children  
**

When Rayven was at last back at Spinner's End he was both exhausted and covered in blood, but he still shook with rage. "That bastard!" He screamed out to the room full of now worried men.

"What happened Rayven?" Fenrir ventured to ask, he was the safest person to ask, Rayven might just lose his temper on one of the others.

Rayven was shaking too much for an extended answer, "I showed up we fought, I won, and in return she told me that Dumbledore employed their pack for one reason alone. Dumbledore has found out which clan of Incubi are allies with me, some of her best wolves have just been sent out to kidnap Azreil's son."

All the time he had been talking Rayven had been changing his clothes and gulping down potion after potion. Fenrir was the one who knew exactly what he was planning on doing. "Rayven stop, you know if this ends in a confrontation with Dumbledore you will lose. You are too tired and I bet you have injuries, Kyva would not go down easily. That is why you wont tell us that story, you are hurt and don't want us to know how badly. I could smell the blood on you and it wasn't all Kyva's." Fenrir had to place his hands on Rayven's shoulders and physically restrain him just to get Rayven to hear him out.

"Fenrir, I warned Dumbledore, and what does he do? He goes after children, did I mention Azreil's son is equal to a human four year old in age? I told Dumbledore to stay out of it, to join me or die, and I knew he wouldn't listen but instead of attacking me or Azreil directly he is going for the underhanded trick of stealing a child. Don't try to stop me this is the day I have been waiting for, and I can't just leave Azreil's clan to the wolves literally, the only naturally occurring substance that can kill an Incubus is the Lycanthrope Virus. If they are going after one child what is going to stop them from going after the others, any children below ten human years is kept in a communal nursery they are literally raised by a clan not just a single set of parents." Rayven countered.

"Lord Rayven, listen to me I know if you wanted to you are able and willing to kill every member of either side if they disobeyed you, and you would do it without batting an eyelash. If you can do that why is the kidnapping of a single child so important to you?" Severus knew he was stepping on if not crossing a line there, but better he died then the person they needed to finish the war. He had expected to be dead long before this, at least if Rayven killed him he might just be too drained to even try to go on this suicide mission.

"Because it is a child. That is my ultimate rule for both my allies and enemies. You can fight me and my adult soldiers as much as you want to and I won't hate you, I might still kill you, but if I hate you its a much more painful death. Bring children into this war and I will crush you with every ounce of my being. They shoved me in the limelight and made me a killer at age eleven, I had been placed under every single Unforgiveable at fourteen. That fame, that one insignificant night that my mother decided to sacrifice herself for me cost me the only person I will every truly love. Notice the way I want to take over Hogwarts will not touch a hair on a child's head so long as they stay out of the fighting. Choosing to fight, and being forced into the middle of a battle is two different things. I was forced to fight and it cost me everything, so I am going out now and you may follow me if you wish and help, but you will stop wasting time trying to stop me." Rayven rounded on his former professor, growling out the answer in a way that reminded him terrifyingly of the night in school when he had a close call with a transformed werewolf.

"What is the plan?" Voldemort asked before his former subordinate could dig his own grave even deeper.

"We go to Azreil right now, and if we are lucky we will beat the werewolves there, if the boy is already gone than you will call up the death eaters, I will contact the twins and we fight alongside Azreil until the boy is safe and Dumbledore is dead. Also a battle that big will probably attract the attention of the aurors as well as the order be prepared for the final battle to come tonight." By the end of his quickly spoken instructions he was already holding out his hands to Fenrir and Remus, trusting Severus to take Voldemort since he was unaware that the former Dark Lord had already been to see Azreil it just hadn't been in Rayven's company.

"No Rayven let us take them, you are going to need all the strength you have just to get through tonight, don't wate it with a double side along apparation." Severus interupted before Rayven could do something stupid.

"Severus you are strong but not enough to take two people, one side along apparation is almost as draining as two, you know that." Rayven countered getting impatient to get to Azreil.

"Rayven I said let us, Voldemort and I can take them," Severus argued and yes it was awkward for him to drop the Lord title when speaking of his former master.

"He has never been..." The the truth hit Rayven like a freight train."I don't have time to get mad at you right now, we will talk about this later but now we have to go. Don't dawdle." Rayven ordered as he apparated alone out of Spinner's End.

He apparated right outside the nurdery doors, and from the crying inside he didn't need the confirmation from Azreil that the kidnapping was sucessful.

"He is gone," Azreil said with his normal strength before collapsing to his knees in the middle of the ransacked nursery. He didn't weep or wail, what he did was scream in pure anger and rage, Rayven recognized the scream, it was the same one he had given himself the night the Malfoy's were killed.


	15. Halfway Gone

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Halfway Gone  
**

"Azreil, we will get him back, amass your warriors, the allies are ready. We attack tonight and we will retrieve your son. It is time to finish this war." Rayven vowed as the distraught Incubus rose up off his knees and pulled himself together.

"You're right Lord Rayven, we follow your command tonight, because I don't trust my own where my son is concerned." Azreil replied, his voice just as strong as ever, no sign of his previous break down in it.

"We will meet again in three hours be ready, I will know where they are keeping him by then, and we will attack with everything we have." Rayven informed him before turning back towards his generals. "Fenrir, we need to round up the packs, take Remus and gather every able bodied wolf in Britain together, don't forget mine. The packs will unite to protect a child, especially if they knew that Dumbledore told Kyva to attack your pack's nursery. Voldemort, return to the Death Eaters, get them ready to fight. Severus you are coming with me, I did manage to turn a few heads in the order, we will meet them now and get the information on Taloux."

"Just how do you expect to get to your pet Order members right now? Dumbledore probably has them all guarding the boy right now." Voldemort asked worried that Rayven would walk into a trap in his anger.

Rayven just smiled cruelly, "Exactly, at least the majority of the Order will be guarding Taloux, I have a tracker on my Allies, all I have to do is follow that trace to the largest concentration of Order members and I will find him. I need to know where they are keeping him and just what kind of traps Dumbledore has set around him."

"Then why do you need me with you? It sounds like I would just be in the way?" Severus inquired quickly not wanting to hinder his lord in any way.

"I need back up, if I am following multiple traces at once I may not hear an attack coming until it is too late, it is unlikely but I can't take the risk." Rayven admitted, more aware than anyone else at this moment of just how low he was on energy. "Now we need to get moving, Dumbledore falls tonight, and anyone else that gets in our way."

The gathered warriors wasted no time in getting to their appointed tasks, even though Rayven had not known their would be a kidnapping, he had made plans for an emergency attack already his side knew what to do. Now all there was to be done is follow the traces. "Severus hold onto my arm for this, once I lock onto the correct location I will need to get there immediately, there won't be time for me to give you coordinates."

"Do you think the boy is in danger?" Severus asked concerned as he followed the orders given to him.

"No, Dumbledore knows Taloux is his trump card, a long as the boy is alive he has a certain amount of leverage with us. He wouldn't risk harming him and causing an uproar among his opposition." Rayven responded as he began to concentrate on the small tendrils of magic that came from his core, signifying active spells. Separating the traces he had on his high level allies, he found the ones tagged as turncoat Order members. Without a word of warning he apparated away with Severus in tow towards the strongest concentration of traces. Knowing if any wards were up he would be dropped on the outskirts of them, and from there they would have to find the boy on foot.

When they landed it was with the rough jarring impact of landing on the smooth but hard surface of a paved road. A street lamp spread its dim light around them and its fellows lined the street, only some in working order. Dirt, muck, and trash were discarded along the edges of the road, there wasn't a sign of a person or car in any direction. It was only the presence of the electric powered street lights that gave them any clue where they were, and it could be anywhere in the muggle world.

It was Severus who figured it out, "This is London, I think you will find if we move two blocks to the north we will find your godfather's old home."

"So now we know, Dumbledore brought him to Grimauld Place, smart move, it will be hard to attack such a populated place as muggle London, but we will manage it." Rayven observed as he set out in the indicated direction, still follow the magical traces he had set on his Order members. Severus stayed a few steps behind scanning the area for hidden guards.

Rayven hadn't walked half a block before he noticed something odd, yes the traces on the Order members were leading in this directions but they weren't the only ones. A quick check confirmed just who else they were following. "Severus something is wrong, its not just the Order ahead but Aurors too."

"Are you sure they aren't new inductees to the Order?" Severus was hoping that was the case or things just got a lot more complicated.

"Deadly sure, I have these particular Aurors traced because of how outspoken they were against Dumbledore, they wouldn't follow him if their lives depended on it. If the ministry was ever going to raid the Order's headquarters its those Aurors I would use for it if I was Fudge." Rayven reported as he sped up. Something big was happening up ahead, and it wasn't good if this was the place they were holding Taloux.


	16. Tell Me Why

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Tell Me Why  
**

They were late, Severus and Rayven were over an hour late. Azreil had gone from forced calm, to pacing, to grumbling, and now was in a near rage as the others just tried to stay out of the Incubus' way. They were not worried, Lord Rayven had proven time and time again he would always come back, and Severus was no pushover either. Azreil just wanted his son back and they couldn't do that while the leader of their little uprising was MIA.

Another half hour passed before the tell tale pop announced the arrival of the two missing men. "We have a problem." Rayven said immediately.

"What's going on? What happened?" Azreil asked before Rayven even had the chance to draw a breath to continue his sentence.

"Dumbledore did have Taloux, but things have changed, tonight isn't just the end for Dumbledore, this is the final battle so I hope you are ready. When we got to where Dumbledore was keeping your son we found out the Auror's had beaten us. They had already succeeded in rounding up most of the Order by the time we got there, but we were able to see they found Taloux safe and sound. Now if we want to get him back we have to go through the ministry to do it. I know its earlier than we planned but we are ready, and it was going to come to this eventually. At least this way it leaves the students of Hogwarts out of this and we will only be fighting adults. That means there is absolutely no restraints tonight. We do what is necessary to bring down a corrupt government, and tomorrow will dawn a new day." Rayven explained seriously, and as the seriousness of the situation began to sink in the others felt their spines stiffen and heads rise, finally it was time to put all their preparation into action.

"What if any on the other side wants to surrender?" Remus asked quietly, he was more sure of himself and his wolf, but he still had the same kind heart he always had.

"We keep them alive, I want a few people alive to testify under Veritaserum at just how corrupted the Wizengamout has become. I also want at least one school governor questioned. I want to make this battle the last one." Rayven replied, eyes softening a bit at Remus, he knew the werewolf would do what he was called on to do, but taking innocent life would always be distasteful to him, and Rayven understood that.

"I want everyone at the ministry ready to attack at midnight tonight. There can't be any wards strong enough to keep us out there if Voldemort was able to get to me when I was fifteen. That leaves us half an hour to get everyone updated and prepared for tonight. So quite standing there and go." Rayven ordered, for the second time that night.

He was once again alone with Severus. "Rayven are you sure you are ready for this? When was the last time you slept? Ate? Or taken care of yourself at all?"

"Severus I have been waiting for this for the last two years. Nothing is going to stop me nothing." Rayven assured, standing just as strongly as he did when fully rested.

"Azreil told us what you did to Voldemort and I, do you need that again?" Severus did not like this, but they would never win if Rayven collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of the fight.

Rayven quirked an eyebrow. "So he did tell you then? I wondered about that, but no what I took from you two earlier was enough. I took more from him than you by the way. Plus physical exhaustion isn't the same as magical exhaustion. I could be dead on my feet tired, and still cast Avada Kedavra until my opponent was dead. You have never seen me at anywhere near my full capacity for magic."

"I understand, I just happen to think you are no good to us passed out on the ground." Severus affirmed.

"If I thought it wasn't the right time, I would wait. I am not going to throw away our best chance of succeeding just out of pride you know. That would be Voldemort, not me." Rayven reminded. "Now we had better get to the ministry now, I want to get there first, before the rest of our fighters do. Fudge hasn't seen my power yet, I have no doubt Dumbledore has told him of my return, but I still have the element of surprise. I need to find out exactly where Taloux is in the ministry. I don't have a trace on him like I did the Order members and Aurors, I will be able to tell if there is an Incubus child in the ministry, but only from within it."

"Fine let's go." Severus agreed, needing no assistance in apparating to the familiar coordinates, and true to Rayven's prediction he wasn't met with a single repelling ward.

"Told you so," Rayven reminded him at the slightly shocked look on Severus' face. "The ministry is so weak it won't lift a finger to defend itself, its already crumbling, it will not take much to make sure it falls."

"Do you know if the boy is here yet?" Severus asked.

"Yes, its faint, but he is here, in the holding cells. Can't you feel it too? This isn't a special power of mine, Incubi magic is much different from wizards, there is an area in this labyrinth that just feels different. I know the difference as coming from an Incubus because I have spent a lot of time around their magic, but you should at least know its there." Rayven explained.

Severus was silent for a moment as he tried to feel what Rayven had said. "Yes, I can, like you said its faint, but something here does feel different."

"Well that is our target, and the rest should start arriving any moment now. We might have gotten in without setting off an alarm, but I think an army might just grab the attention of someone around here, that's a bit too much to overlook even for this corrupt place." Rayven replied with a bit of a laugh at the thought of an entire army going undetected, the sad part was there was a surprisingly large part of him that would believe it was possible with the current administration.

His words were corroborated with the sound of several hundred people appearing in the atrium of the ministry. Even if there were no alarms in place, that many people apparating at once was bound to attract attention, the sound echoed through the large chamber.

"Where is my son?" Azreil growled from the front of the Incubi ranks.

"In the holding cells on the lower levels, take your soldiers and find him, I know you must have some way of tracking him down faster than I could at this distance." Rayven ordered as he turned to the werewolves, "You are to stay on this level and stop any who try and follow, you are to kill don't turn anyone, this is going to be hard enough for the general population to accept without large numbers of newly changes werewolves." With that Rayven turned towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters that were now under his command. "You are with me, we are going Headmaster hunting, and if we happen to run across a minister while doing so all the better."

"Where do you think Dumbledore will be, in the holding cells?" Voldemort asked, never imagining they would be here this soon. All his dreams were within his grasp and it was all because of the man he had been hell bent on killing as a child.

"No, even Fudge couldn't get away with leaving Dumbledore to rot in one of those cells. I am guessing where we find one, the other will be, I have a trace on Fudge he is upstairs, in his office. I haven't put a trace on Dumbledore, I didn't want him stumbling across it or he would start checking Order members too, and I couldn't take the chance." Rayven replied to the closest thing he had to an equal, in both magic and mind set.

"So if you knew we would be finding Fudge, but unsure of Dumbledore, why did you make it sound like Fudge was the secondary target?" Voldemort was curious about Rayven's methods, so different from his own, but managing to finish something fifty years in the making in just two years.

"Because, despite knowing exactly where Fudge is, Dumbledore has always been and will always be my main target. Fudge being my method of finding him is just a bonus, but never make the mistake of thinking taking Dumbledore down was an afterthought." Rayven warned as his quick stride made his black cloak flair out more imposing than Severus ever dreamed of being.

Voldemort just nodded and followed at Rayven's right hand side, Severus on the left. They hadn't even made it to the stairwell before the sounds of apparation and flooing met their ears as the ministry reinforcements arrived. The sound of the attacking werewolves sent a satisfied thrill down Rayven's spine. They might not be in their wolf forms right now, but they didn't need to be to scare the hell out of their opponents. A werewolf was powerful even this far from the full moon, and Fenrir had succeeded in rounding up most of the wolves in Britain if the sounds of the dueling was any indication.

Rayven knew taking the elevator would be faster, but it would also alert Fudge that not all of the soldiers were focused on the lower levels. The stairs were more convenient, especially with the amassed Death Eaters following him. At least this way they would all arrive on the right floor at the same time instead of having to ride up in groups.

"I want only Severus and Voldemort inside with me for this, the rest of you guard the door and make sure we are the only ones to leave this room alive." Rayven ordered, not having to shout to have his voice carry to the wizards following him.

When his trace on the minister led him to the right door he drew his wand and a blast of his magic had the door swinging open. "Well, well, well I would say this was a pleasant surprise, but as I did warn you its not a surprise, and I know the rest of this will only be pleasurable for me."

Voldemort had to admit, the brat had learned the art of intimidation, he still hadn't forgotten what it felt like the day Rayven had taken over his side, and now he was even stronger.

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice called from within the office, not surprising even though Rayven knew Fudge was there as well. Dumbledore always managed to find a way to make meetings about him. "What is this about?"

"For starters, let's get one thing perfectly clear. I am NOT Harry. My name is Lord Rayven, and you will call me that or nothing, though I dare say you will be in no shape to be calling me much of anything in a short while. You know perfectly well why I and the rest of my army is here. You know I wasn't planning on removing you until September, but you sunk to a whole new level of evil. A child Dumbledore? Didn't you learn your lesson with me? You will never get anywhere by bringing children into this war." Rayven chided, his voice strong and proud as he was completely confidant in what he was saying.

"Hey now, you can't just barge in here and take over! I don't care if you claim to be Merlin himself, I am the minister here and I demand some respect. What is going on here?" It seemed Fudge had found his voice, too bad he was dealing with three very pissed off wizards.

"Severus, would you be so good as to take care of our bumbling Minister? Voldemort and I have a bone to pick with the Headmaster." Rayven offered, knowing the man wanted revenge for all the Hell the Light side had put him through, but knew Dumbledore was for his Masters. His reward for his loyalty would be the removal of the Minister and he nodded in gratitude towards Rayven, before turning back towards the minister a malicious smile on his face.

"Now that he is occupied, we can have our fun right Dumbledore? I just have one question before you go down for good. Why did you do it? Why did you use me? Why did you take Taloux? Why did you tell Lucius about Draco and I? Just Why?" Rayven rounded on Dumbledore, Voldemort casting wards to prevent magical escape as Rayven spoke.

"Because I had to. If I hadn't done it the Dark side would have taken over and we would be wiped out. I did it for the Greater Good." Dumbledore kept his holier than thou attitude even in this less than hopeful situation.

"You liar, it was never for the Greater good, just for your own. You see the Dark side is standing right in front of you, and guess what we are not slaughtering everyone just those dumb enough to fight for a corrupt system that weakens magic. I know you have seen the decline in NEWT scores for Hogwarts students. The classes that are no longer taught, half the classrooms in Hogwarts lay empty. You call Hogwarts the best magic school, well it isn't by a long shot, in fact its the worst. You do know the ones with the highest scores are purebloods don't you? That isn't by coincidence, that is because those children are taught at home, where their family's magic shields their own, while muggleborns are sent home with nothing but a warning to not practice magic. You didn't think I knew that rule was new did you? Well I knew since I was eleven and Hagrid came to get me, my aunt complained about my mother coming home with frog spawn and turning teacups into rats! She wouldn't have been able to do that if the rules were the same.

As for the Ministry it is a joke, it's decisions bought and paid for before a word of defense is spoken, and every trial I have seen was a farce, and that was just for those even lucky enough to have at least the semblance of a trial. The only people that benefit from a weak, stupid, sheeplike populace are the people in charge, and I know fudge is nothing more than a puppet for you." Rayven ranted, feeling the burning hatred bubble up from his core, and his magic hum in his veins as the physical exhaustion left him at the sight of his pray.

Turning back towards his one time enemy, "Its time to end this, care to join me?" He invited as he heard the screams of pain issuing from the minister as Severus went through his near encyclopedic knowledge of Dark hexes on the man.

"Gladly," Voldemort replied, drawing his wand, brother to the one that lay in Rayven's grasp.


	17. Say Good Bye

**Disturbia**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Say Good Bye  
**

Even the Death Eaters were scared when the next time they saw the three wizards they were all covered in blood and grinning like maniacs.

"I take it everything went well?" Avery asked as their appearance was taken in by the waiting wizards.

"Of course, now follow us, it has been long enough the Incubi have probably found Taloux by now." Rayven replied, the bright splash of blood coating the left side of his face opposing the light almost happy tone to his voice.

Rayven strolled, and there was no other word for it, down the hall and back down the stairs, calling back over his shoulder. "Anyone who wants to fight may help the werewolves the rest of you cover our backs I am going after Azreil."

In the end there was only four wizards following Rayven's group down deeper in the ministry. It had been so long since the Death Eaters had been on a raid, and it was finally against the ministry that had made their lives difficult. Rayven nodded towards Remus as the werewolf protected a small group of refugees, the people who had given themselves up. They would be the ones questioned on the ministry's plans.

It did not take long for Rayven to find Azreil, as the Incubus was already coming up from the holding cells with a small boy in his arms. "Is he alright?" Rayven asked the worried father.

"A little shocked and drained, but otherwise alright. I gave him a sleeping draught so we can get him out of here without him seeing the mess that the werewolves are making in the Atrium. I see your mission went well, but you might want to wash off the blood before it dries, its so much harder to get dried blood off skin." Azreil replied with a laugh and wicked grin.

"I will wash off in a little while," Rayven answered flippantly, carefully touching the red splashes on his face and clothes, he knew he looked a mess but there was a reason he was leaving it this way for now.

Azreil just raised an eyebrow and hugged his son a little closer before inquiring. "You wouldn't happen to be delaying a shower until after you have questioned the leftovers would you?"

"I never want to have to do this again, if that means I have to scare the hell out of a few people than I will." Rayven confessed honestly.

"Well from the sound of things the Death Eaters and the Werewolves are finishing up with the reinforcements, are you ready to go conduct the questioning?" Severus asked, his words punctuated by cleaning charms as he removed the minister's blood from his skin, Azreil had a point it was much harder to remove dried blood.

"Alright, lets get this Hell on Earth over with, I want my changes to happen as soon as possible." Rayven replied.

In the end all they got out of the skittish refugees was the fact they had only been aware of the Minister's plans to go after the Order of the Phoenix. As far as anyone knew it had been Dumbledore's idea to take the boy, and the ministry hadn't known what to do with the Incubus child when they found him. That let Rayven know all Taloux had been was bait for him to find Dumbledore. The old goat knew Harry wouldn't risk exposure by open fighting in the middle of London, he had hoped to lead him into a slaughter.

"What do we do now, we have a lot of bodies to explain, if we want the population to listen to us we had better give them a damn good reason to." VOldemort warned as he looked around the atrium that was littered with broken and bleeding bodies.

"I am sick of lying why don't we give the world the truth and let them figure it out for themselves. Severus do you have one of the Twins Veritaserum drops on you?" Rayven inquired knowing Severus had been fully stalked by the twins on all of their products.

"So you are going to tell your life story in front of these people and use them as witnesses, is that your plan?" Azreil asked as he stroked the hair of his sleeping son.

"No, I am going to tell you what to ask," Rayven replied as he waved hisw wand and a list of questions was called from some unknown place, almost like Rayven had this planned the whole time.

"Alright, you know how this works just as much as I do." Severus replied handing him the pill as he took the sheet of questions and they both turned to the ministry workers that had the good sense to stop fighting.

"Did you Lord Rayven kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Why did you kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Because he betrayed me, and was plotting to harm the children in his care, and the wizarding world by default."

"Why did you allow all these people to die at the hands of your soldiers?"

"This was a war, people die, I spared the lives of those that stopped fighting. My side has lost people too."

"Was it your intent to spread fear and panic in order to increase your own power?"

"Yes, I knew what I wanted and how to get it."

"Who was your target in this terrorism attempt?"

"My target was the people I needed to fight, I didn't want anyone else knowing I was around until it was time to end the war."

"Do you intend to take over and or rule the wizarding world from this point on?"

"No, I cleaned up the mess, it is not my job to keep it clean."

"Where would you concentrate your efforts on rebuilding?"

"I would start with Hogwarts, the children are the future, without them there will be no Ministry worth running."

"Do you intend to attack or harm Hogwarts in any way?"

"No, I do not involve children in fighting, Hogwarts will remain the safest place in Britain."

"Are you going to remain in the Wizarding World after this?"

"No, the one person that gave me a reason to stay is gone, I will go back to the people who have taken care of me all this time."

"Did you really just come back to save us just to leave again?"

"Yes, I made a promise to a very special person that I wouldn't give up until I was finished with my job. I am finished so now I am going home." Rayven's last response was accompanied by his return to consciousness as the Veritaserum wore off.

"Severus, I don't remember adding that last question to the list?" Rayven asked pointedly, looking at the guilty face of Severus.

"That was for my benefit, I understand now, and if you leave now you can be far away from here before morning. You can be free to live and mourn as you wish now." Severus admitted, as he reminded Rayven of his freedom.

"Thank you." Those were the last two words ever heard from Lord Rayven in the wizarding world. Though there was a running ghost story in Hogwarts about the cloaked man that would return to the school every time a new person was hired. He didn't say anything or make himself known, he just watched and evaluated. Keeping the students safe, making sure no other child was ever asked to fight again.


End file.
